Impossible Year
by Sawadoot
Summary: His senses sharpened as in a swift moment the bullet flew across the air between them, burying itself into the ground. It was in that moment Tsunayoshi sensed they were no longer playing around. But he had a family to uphold. Drawing out his spade it was pointed in the direction of his assailant's face. "I won't lose my life to you."(UNDERGOING REWRITE, THIS VERSION TO BE DELETED)
1. Prelude

His breaths came out in sharp pants as gloved hands slid over the smooth surface of bones nary a year old. Light was too much of a warning. His eyes sharpened, adjusting to the nearly pitch black sky. He spotted it. Carefully snatching what he was after he said a small prayer over the pile he'd created. Without a trace he left, swinging his spade over his small frame in accomplishment.

A shout. He burst forth into a full on run rather than his steady trot and headed, bag, spade and all towards the ditch. It was rather large, about large enough for a small man to squeeze in. Perfect for him. Perfect for hiding it.

As the light of their large flashlights nearly grazed his skin he felt his breath hitch, then relax. He would not be caught. As soon as backs were turned he swung over the other side of the ditch. Landing gracefully the same fast speed resumed until under the protection of the forests foliage. His breathing had become labored although he was used to this sort of thing. The adrenaline was wearing down but one thing was for sure,

he'd gotten what he came for.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi..." Hana Kurokawa let out an irritated noise before smacking the sleeping boy straight over the head with her medical book. This seemed to work. He shot up instantly, suddenly very aware of his surrounding and forgetting he had previously been enjoying a small nap. What he hadn't expected was to be slammed on the head with a considerably thick textbook.

"That hurt!"

"You were sleeping on the job, Dame-Tsuna. It's not my fault I had to take matters into my hands." Hana thought herself to be rather mature. She never worked in the children's wing, drank wine only on special occasions and was far more refined than most of the other staff. Although Tsuna found her actions to be rather contradictory when it came to keeping him in line.

He was truly the clumsiest person on the planet so everyone confirmed. The brightest face but the worst at keeping things neat. Two IV drips had been broken this past week alone.

"Rude."

Hana held up the book threateningly to which he responded by shrinking back into his chair. They were currently in the break room, far from help. He could always scream and bear the ridicule for a couple of months again. He decided to go for it and make a run. Using the table corner to propel himself forward he sped around the table and dove for the door.

Only to be tackled by one of his patients. Sasagawa Ryohei was a surly boxer who had taken to Tsuna since their first meeting. He was often in for boxing injuries although it was incredulous to Tsuna how the heavy boxer could ever get hurt by anyone.

"Please get off." He wheezed as if he were being crushed, which he was.

"Sawada! Did you hear the news?"

Tsuna stiffened at the words. He usually never watched the news, not even their local channel. "What kind of news?"

"Some rich guy had his grave dug up last night. No one knows who it was but it was extreme!"

In response the brunette merely scratched his head in response and shrugged. His eyes swept over the arm cast Ryohei wore. "You know, your sister might get worried if you keep tackling people with a broken arm."

"It's fine, Sawada! This is the sixth time I've broken my arm."

"That's-"

"Pure idiocy." Hana cut in with her book tucked safely beneath her arm. She didn't spend years at medical school for this. "It's you shift, Sawada, get your ass moving."

Ryohei watched with something of a frown as Tsuna apologized and hurried down the hall.

* * *

He piled them carefully so as they would not shatter. Wiping beads of sweat off his forehead. How long had it been? An hour or two he guess, judging from his dimly lit watch. It was here somewhere he just had to find it. Naturally he looked in the most obvious places first but began digging around more. Suddenly out of the corpse's breast pocket slipped an envelope.

Squinting he examined it before stuffing the letter into his front pocket and taking up the spade once again. The tune he lowly whistled was dark and dreary as his work. The wind moaned as he walked past the living under the cover of darkness.

Clearly this would be no walk in the park but it was all he could do. For now.

A gunshot rang in the darkness but no blood was spilled. For he had come to take and he had. No longer was there anyone to stop him.

* * *

 **Please enjoy this test chapter for the new grave robber au I'm also working on thanks to the help of my new friends. Technically this is the prelude to the actual first chapter which I will attempt to write out soon. Please let me know what you think and how I'm doing so far. Thank you!  
**


	2. I

_Memories turn into daydreams_

 _Become a taboo_

* * *

Sweat trickled down his temples sliding down the bangs plastered to the side of his face. Agitated he reached up and brushed them out of the way for a third time so they would not irritate his eyes. Stifling a sneeze he dug harder with the spade in his left to right hands. Dirt smudged his left cheek when he swept his long braid back behind him once again. Perhaps he might consider cutting it off. That would certainly fix many problems.

However the thought was soon forgotten at the sound of splintering wood. He'd found it. Examining the lid he snorted, not much for a burial was it. Brushing the dirt off his hands, he slid his fingers beneath the smooth wood through the entrance he'd made. With a grunt he pushed the heavy coffin lid up, tearing a remarkably sized piece off the nailed wood.

Searching fingers brushed against skin, the body was still fresh. He cringed inwardly but continued to search despite the sheer atrocity of it all. It seemed like hours until his pinky brushed against something solid and velvety. Not wasting a second he quickly retrieved it, the box was that of a ring. Small but important. He examined it's contents carefully before nodding in satisfaction. This was it. He'd been after this item for months and finally the time was right.

Wasting no time he added it to his satchel of things and retrieved his fallen spade where it lay on the cold wet ground. "And our ghosts stay forever confined  
In wherever we haunt. And hopelessly want to but cannot get away." He murmurs before vanishing into the vast blanket of darkness before him.

" And our bones do blow away in pink light."

* * *

"Tsuna-kun, you have dirt on your cheek."

The brunet jumped at the gentle voice addressing him. He glanced up flinching a bit. "Oh? I do?" He touched his cheek, noticing the crumbly dirt in his hand he shrugged. He was untidy as ever it seemed and on inspection day of all things.

"You should go wash it off your face."

Sasagawa Kyoko was Ryohei's younger sister and the sweetest person Tsuna had ever met. She often visited her brother during his injuries and they would briefly chat although not much. Tsuna never talked for long.

"Y-yes. Thank you very much!" And with those words he rushed to the nearest restroom to rid the dirt from where he'd fallen earlier today.

Inspection was to take place in five minutes. Hurriedly he scrubbed the dirt from his face and smoothed the obvious wrinkles in his scrubs. Looking with disdain at his reflection he spoke "You're a loser." And with that he left to help with the last minutes of preparation.

"Interesting." Spoke the man from the hidden tilt of his fedora. "It's him."

* * *

Unaware. Tsunayoshi was always unaware. That was how he got into trouble so much. Or he supposed as they began inspection by the hospital director. Personally he'd never met the man but from what he had heard Tsuna didn't want to. However he was to anyhow. Too bad he hadn't faked sickness but he really needed this weeks paycheck.

"Hibari Kyoya."

Practically all the staff trembled and suddenly Tsunayoshi could see why. He was tall, decently. Had correct posture from what he could tell. His mouth set into a firm line of possible agitation. Tsuna met his eyes and flinched. They were cold. He couldn't feel any warmth in them whatsoever. Steely gray as they were and intimidating.

"Do not crowd." When he spoke it sent chills up Tsuna's spine which was certainly not a good sign. Clearly this was a no funny business situation to which he could only pray that he wouldn't drastically mess up. Which he already would.

Uniform inspection was the first to come, implying they all carried the necessary tools and presentable clothes. Down the line Hibari went with his fellow vice director. They suddenly halted when it came to Tsuna. "You." He practically spat with enough venom to kill a rattlesnake or three. Tsuna jumped with a silent scream.

"What is with your sloppy appearance? It's against medical conduct."

"U-um... I-I always... wear this..." He looked to his sneakers ashamed.

"Herbivore." The director snapped and Tsuna's head shot up. H e was certainly no vegetarian from what he knew that is. So what exactly was a herbivore? Which part of him was this referring to? "Come back when your hair and uniform is presentable."

Tsuna did his best not to clench his fists. "My hair is naturally this way, sir."

The director or rather Hibari snorted. Towering over him. "Dare you violate the requirements?"

Tsuna shook his head, he certainly couldn't fight the man who looked as if he'd been in a gang for the past eternity. "No sir."

"Good."

With the pivot of a heel the inspection continued and Tsuna slunk back to the bathroom in order to fix himself.

* * *

"Argh.."

The process of slicking down his hair was not working, no matter how much he tried to smooth it down his hair magically stuck back up and messier than before. With a groan Tsunayoshi leaned against the sink. This was not working, looking at the mirror the stuck his face closer to examine the dark circles underneath his eyes. Sleeping was never an easy task lately.

He stood stiff in that instant. He was being watched closely. Intuition told him so. A grown man was watching him. But there was no one in this restroom. His eyes narrowed, or so he'd assumed.

"Come out. I know you're there."

To his expectation and sheer horror, a leg dangled from the ceiling. The trousers attached to it were what Tsuna recognized as an expensive suit piece. Bracing himself for what was to come he watched as the suit clad man dropped from the ceiling and tipped his fedora in a forward tilt. "You're sharper than you look, Dame-Tsuna."

His voice was deep, to Tsuna it reminded him of horrible things. Agony. The voice of someone who was cold hearted as well as sly. A hitman.

"Who are you?"

The gentleman, or at least Tsuna was assuming so, smirked cruelly making the boy shiver.

"I am Reborn."

* * *

 **The official first chapter yo. The next ones will probably be better, I'm just trying to set the plot up really. It's kind of obvious who the grave robber is why do I do this aha. Anyway thank you for reading and the three lovely reviews. Please let me know what you think!**


	3. II

_In the end there's only me_

 _catastrophe_

* * *

Something akin to danger. He was welling over with it. Every inch of this man was purely dangerous. Even Tsunayoshi who considered himself useless beyond all expectations sensed something was not quite right with this. He supposed he should say something declaring his innocence for whatever this man was after, especially with someone so brainless as him. He opened his mouth to ask what this _Reborn_ fellow wanted but all that came out was,

"What kind of a name is that?"

From beneath his smooth black fedora Reborn's eyes gleamed with deadly amusement at Sawada's choice of words. "Who," he spoke in a calm voice showing he wasn't the least bit miffed. "Has hair like that?"

Tsunayoshi glowered in an instant, but quickly switched to indifference. "Touche."

Something of a staring contest presented itself. Sawada could hardly see Reborn's eyes but he didn't have to see to know they were evaluating his every action, reaction and movement. He would have to be careful around this man. As for Reborn he was trying only the brat had switched from an open book to an empty one and he couldn't sense anything, hardly.

"What are you here for, _Reborn_." The name was so foreign and yet it rolled off the tongue so smoothly. Tsuna ran a hand through his drying spikes. Clearly this man was a freelancer, so he guessed, and good at it too. It wouldn't do any good to fight him. Not here, not now.

Reborn smiled in a bitter sort of way. "Naturally here for a thief." Reborn twisted one of his unnaturally curly sideburns. Just the thought of him curling them in the mornings brought an amused twinkle in Tsuna's eyes. Something the hitman didn't fail to notice.

"Oh? Who might that be? I assure you there are only pickpockets around here."

Reborn's gaze sharpened. "Exactly. I wouldn't be here if there weren't." What a confusing statement, honestly. Why must everything be shrouded in mystery. Unanswered questions flew to Tsuna's mind but he quickly dismissed them.

"Well, if that is all you're after I wish you good luck on finding them. Certainly someone so skilled in your job will find the culprit of your dastardly crime in no time."

Reborn snorted as Tsuna pushed past and made his way out of the swinging door.

"I already have, Dame-Tsuna."

* * *

The braid was pinned up this time he'd decided. Perhaps he should cut it off but it was suspicious and after all he rather liked this style. Rolling up cream colored sleeves he set to work gathering his loot or treasures. These would improve his life greatly if only they knew. A satisfied grunt escapes as his head lolls back against the thin mattress.

Tonight, despite the danger he would venture out again for the second ring. He needed it. To ensure her stable future. As he meticulously places each treasure back in it's hiding spot it is decided. Despite the danger he would do all he could to prevent the inevitable future from occuring.

* * *

The blanket of night once again fell for him. He once again ventured out, spade in hand, satchel in the other. Breathing lightly he leapt over the graveyard fence. Today it was not for the ring but a request. One he would fulfill.

No sooner had his spade settled in the dry earth that a voice spoke. He hadn't a chance before someone pushed him to the ground. Instincts kicked in and dirt flew in the eyes of his attacker. He kicked them off him in a swift movement, scrambling backwards with the spade suddenly in hand.

"Nice try, Dame-Tsuna."

His eyes felt as if they might roll out, heart beating at an incredulous pace. "Reborn." Voice colder than ice Tsunayoshi stood up brushing himself off and turning to face the hitman with a smile. "You caught me."

Taken off guard Reborn replied sharply "you're easy to figure out."

"Is that so?" Tsuna seemed quite calm about facing a loaded gun, his bag hitting the ground without any concern as to it's contents. He even stepped forward several inches until they were squarely facing each other. Tensions were skyrocketing. Neither gave in. "Then I suppose you know my goal. My desire."

"Do I need to?" Came the reply.

"If you knew that man, you might end up in such situations. _Reborn_."

His senses sharpened as in a swift moment the bullet flew across the air between them, burying itself into the ground. It was in that moment Tsunayoshi sensed they were no longer playing around. But he had a family to uphold. Drawing out his spade it was pointed in the direction of his assailant's face. "I won't lose my life to you."

"So be it."

Without another word they clashed, his revolver firing a sure shot to the head. The whizzing of air ceased by a loud clang of metal grating against metal and the bullet lay harmlessly in the dirt three feet away. He didn't need to glance up to know what had happened. This thief had deflected his bullet with the spade. Of course, it wasn't only for the job. It was for killing.

Gritting his teeth Reborn swore under his breath. The pay had better be worth this. Two rounds, three rounds. Many gunshots rang out in the dead of night only to be silenced by scraping metal. Tsunayoshi swung with accuracy. Knowing this was his life on the line heavy feet advanced, shuffling through the dirt. As did Reborn. If it were close combat required he would do just so.

Firing again there was no crack of metal. Instead a splattering sound was heard, the coppery smell of blood hit his nose. Something he was used to. Through the dust Reborn heard no noise. Dead. Good.

"Never turn your back on the enemy, _Reborn_." And with one lucky hit the hitman fell to the dirt.

* * *

 **I make Tsuna too OP but honestly in all actuality it fits. At least for now. I wish I could've extended their fight but I've never really written many battle scenes so I was unsure how to extend it. Perhaps I'll research into it. Thank you for reading so far and please let me know how I'm doing!**


	4. III

_Disintegrate into me tonight_

 _If you want to give in then give in_

* * *

"So.." She trailed off, hand held in midair, the hair tie wrapped around slender fingers whilst the other hand held a fistful of red hair. Golden eyes focused on the man before her; his bandages securely wrapped from his temples to almost the top of his head in excessive amounts. A slightly dented fedora crowned the ends once again shading half his face.

"He managed to hit you, the world's greatest hitman," She paused to begin the process of tying her hair into a small ponytail that would keep the rest off her neck. "the most influential mafiaso around, over the head with a shovel."

Reborn shot her a dangerous glare. "It was a stroke of luck."

She snorted a bit. "You went easier on him him than you should have."

"He seemed weak."

Sasagawa Kyoko placed her hand on her hip in a confrontational stance she often used. Although she was usually smiling a frown overtook her bright features. "He seemed that way but he wasn't. Aren't you supposed to never underestimate your enemies. That was one of the _first_ things you taught me, Reborn-san." She wanted to throw her hands up in exasperation. She needed a glass of Cherry soda at this moment.

"It wasn't exactly as if I was enjoying beating up a useless kid. He was deflecting my shots with a spade for crying out loud. Who does that? No one. It looked so futile. He didn't even breathe after I shot him." Reborn began to sulk like a child who'd been unfairly scolded.

Kyoko tried hard not to roll her eyes. "While you're in recovery I've been assigned to the mission. So recover quickly, okay?"

Reborn frowned. "That isn't a wise decision. That kid has some sort of hidden ability, we should investigate Sawada first."

"We don't have time. The Varia will catch wind of this soon as will other familigas. We can't afford to waste time. You can investigate on your own if you'd like but I'm taking action." And without another word she exited through the automatic door.

Reborn decided now may be a good time for a nap. And then a trip to the research facilities.

* * *

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, walking with a purpose down the halls of Namimori Hospital. Her aim? Expose Sawada Tsunayoshi or manage to get a clue as to where the ring might be.

Unfortunately she was blocked by some glaring man who was quite rude looking. Taking note of his name tag she squinted to see it before turning to meet his icy gaze. "Um, excuse me uh... HIbari-san?" That was his name right?

"Only staff is allowed back here. You're breaking regulations, get out." Kyoko bit her lip at the vexing words. Perhaps the family card would work? After all though she loved her brother it was useful in gaining information.

"My older brother is back there..."

"Only parents or guardians are all-"

"We have none."

Kyoya's brow rose at the way this pitiful herbivore cut off his sentence entirely. Rude. If she were to refuse to leave he might teach her a lesson. "State your name, herbivore."

She nervously tugged on her skirt. "Sasagawa."

"Sasagawa is in his room on the third floor." Kyoko silently berated herself for not figuring that out. She gazed up expectantly meeting his indifferent gaze. "May I speak to Tsuna-kun then?"

A nerve twitched. Hibari felt himself growing more and more impatient with the demanding herbivore. Could she not see he wasn't going to allow her back? Was she blind? Or was it just boldness. "Who?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun." Came the quiet reply. It went silent and Kyoya felt every ounce of patience draining from his body. Silly; pointless questions were not permitted around him. "No."

New tactic. "Do you know when he's on break?"

"No."

This wasn't getting anywhere. She tried to inch past but was knocked to the floor violently. Hibari stood over her practically seething. "This is your final warning. Get out." Kyoko stuck out her tongue in an instant,

Kyoya snapped.

Mass chaos erupted in that instant as he swung to bash her skull in and she dodged, rolling over to a defensive position. "I'll bite you to death!" He snarled as they began trading blows. A swift kick aimed at his head was blocked by a hand. She paused, this was not Hibari-san's hand. It was much too small. Looking up through her bangs she frowned recognizing the long braid that hung down. Sawada.

"Wao." Kyoya was rather impressed at this interesting turn of events. The weakest herbivore stood with one hand placed on his tonfa and the other holding the ankle of this arrogant herbivore. He looked between each of them with an empty gaze. "What's going on here?" His tone made the tension rise in the room. It wasn't the usual high and airy voice of Dame-Tsuna the world's clumsiest nurse.

It was the voice of a leader and now Kyoya couldn't wait to fight him.

* * *

"So that's what this is all about." Tsuna let out a sigh of relief. They sat in Hibari's office. Kyoya at his desk and Kyoko across from him. Tsuna was somewhat in the middle where he could look to both of them.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" He turned to Kyoko who sat fixing her messed up hair all thanks to that stupid guard guy. Well, director.

"My brother is a professional boxer." She replied dismissively and light.

Tsunayoshi blinked in confusion. "That was clearly martial arts." What was going on here? First a hostile director and now the sweetest girl in Namimori was able to kick serious ass.

"I took that too. Self defense."

Kyoya was uninterested. He was more apt to concentrate on Sawada's hidden strength for now. "And where did you learn to fight, Sawada?" Instantly the boy paled. "T-that was just something I instinctively did. I don't know how to fight." Tsuna failed to see both of the other occupants eyes narrow. He was more concentrated on the twisting of the bottom of his scrubs top.

"I see." Kyoya finally spoke. "The herbivore is only allowed to enter the hospital room of her relative. Nowhere else. And as for you Sawada no more disturbances. I have you under watch. Now go, you are both dismissed."

Silently they rose and walked quickly out the broad office door. Shutting it carefully behind.

Kyoya's eyes followed Tsunayoshi the entire time.

* * *

 **This is becoming so gay dear god what have I done. For the record Kyoko IS really her sweet self but concentrates on work sometimes. I kinda wanted to see her and Kyoya fight but that would not work for the plot so instead we will have intense stare downs and silent threats. This is going to be great. Don't forget to let me know what you think or if you have any ideas.**


	5. IV

_I touched the scars on her skin_

* * *

He stood right outside the mausoleum door with a frown. Unlocked, best to keep safe. Skilled hands fiddled with the lock, a satisfied noise accompanied the click of the lock opening and Tsunayoshi soundlessly crept inside. Leaving the door open but a crack. He wrinkled his nose at the immediate musty scent. It was like a tomb in here. However he knew those buried here were long dead.

Progressively beginning to dig around he searched the chests beside their coffins, praying over the bodies of those who no longer existed on earth. It was nowhere to be found, he was running out of time. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Perhaps it wasn't here but he had come for two reasons after all. He might still benefit although it would slow him down quite a bit.

It was a special request. Meaning once were it to happen unless he were in need.

Body snatching.

It wasn't something he prided himself on but the funds to keep living were tempting. He failed to see the corner stir, or the slight crouch of a living being.

Kyoko watched in disgust and fascination as he began to roll up the fresh corpse of the previous Cavallone boss. Carefully it was loaded into a body bag. She must stop him, this was the first occurrence and hence would not be the last. She knows this well.

How good are her skills she wonders, in order to bring down Sawada. Not much but possibly just enough. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously she inches forward, his back is turned. Good. A sure hit with her fist should be enough. She considers the aim, the leverage and the force needing to be applied in order to get the upper hand.

Confidence, it is but a foot away from her target when he acts so quickly she doesn't recognize it. Was that an urn? Pain explodes; she lay unconscious on the floor of the mausoleum.

Tsunayoshi stands but a foot away. He'd acted too quickly but now he was saved of any unnecessary obstacles. Picking up a stray piece of hardened clay he inspects the damage. Her eye seems to be bleeding. The organization will come quickly, fleeing is the only option. He swings the body bag over one shoulder, satchel around his neck and the spade always in his right hand.

The wound wasn't fatal but he knows now. Trusting anyone will be a mistake. Sasagawa Kyoko is a liar.

Without glancing at the body he's left behind he steps out into the open. His first mistake. Something isn't right. He steps back. His second mistake. He trips on air, no, not air; a wire. On his decent barreling towards the hard earth he maneuvers his body just enough to gain some sort of foothold and narrowly avoids being sliced in the arm.

A dreadful laugh reaches his ears. It's not familiar but brings a wave of nostalgia just the same. Unmistakable.

"Ushishi, just missed."

His eyes narrow at the approaching figure. Intuition kicks in. There's more than one. It was an ambush. Cursing his luck he drops all his baggage, save the spade that could be his ticket out of here. Much to the surprise of his enemies he controlled the flames through his eyes in order to locate each wire and snapped them in half with the spade.

"Isn't that cheating? Voi, that's bloody cheating!" Tsuna ignored them and began to retrieve his things in a calm manner. All hell broke loose. "Oh dear~ He's a flame user, Squ~"

Someone attempted to grab him by his waist, instead he swung the body bag full force. Whoever it was went flying backwards into the graveyard wall. A satisfied snapping noise became of it. He had barely a moment to feel satisfied when a knife came flying his direction, he hit it backwards with the spade and immediately heard a muffled snicker. It was hard to see on such a cloudy night.

"Fucking bastard!"

He had two choices here, drop everything and run or attempt to fight and risk capture. Who the damn hell they were he didn't know but as a cold sweat broke out he knew they certainly weren't here to be friendly. "Watch your mouth." He snapped. Something swung at him, he hit it with his shovel. There was a grinding of metal. It was a goddamn sword. "Dammit." He swore breaking away and jumping back.

Someone swung at him with what he guessed was their bare fist. He punched them directly to the solar plexus. Temporarily disabling them. Fast kick to the legs nearly brought him to his knees. If he was going to get out of this he would have to fight to kill.

Blood. It ran from his mouth in steady streams of red and dripped to the ground below. He was haggard. These bastards wouldn't give up. Although he damaged them considerably there was no way he could escape with three stab wounds. But he had to try.

Closing his eyes he swung the spade with brute force. It hit. Choking he was brought to the ground by the pressure on his back, someone was holding him down. "Be still, scum. You won't escape anymore." Tsuna spit at them earning a hit that made his head reel. His head was spinning but he couldn't give up. Every ounce of Tsunayoshi's body screamed for it to be over but it was hs will. He wouldn't be taken this way.

Despite his efforts, his struggles. He was hauled roughly inside an open vehicle. He can tell by the faint smell of leather through his bloody nose. "Lights out." Is the last thing he hears before pain explodes and darkness clouds his vision.

* * *

"That fucking trash fought like a wild animal. What the hell is he?" Xanxus demanded to know as he leaned over the counter in the kitchen of Vongola HQ. Reborn sat at the grand table; Kyoko next to him as he fixed the bandage over her eye.

"Good morning to you too, Xanxus. I see you succeeded when others could not."

The gruff man snorted in reply. "We caged the bastard in and yet he still managed to knock out nearly everyone. What the hell. Is. He." His eyes were practically boring into the world famous hitman. Especially now that Reborn was giving him a knowing smirk. The baby _knew_ something he didn't and it pissed him off. "The scrawny kid can use _flames_. Fucking shitdick flames."

"I know."

Xanxus was one step away from murdering this baby. Arcobelano or not.

Reborn calmly sipped his tea. While Kyoko inspected her eye damage in a compact mirror. "He's the son of Sawada Iemitsu. A candidate for Vongola Decimo."

Three stages of rage overtook Xanxus and all he could do was cuss loudly, throwing a chair at the wall and watching it shatter into many parts. "What the _fuck_ do you mean _candidate_. He's a fucking amateur. He can't even fight without wasting vital movements. The trash is completely useless!"

Reborn held up his hand. "So then you'll train him."

"Like hell I will you asshole!"

"You will anyway. Because until you do Varia is no longer allowed to function. It's on lockdown." Kyoko gaped. Could he really do that?!

Xanxus looked as if he would murder the entire Vongola familiga. "Fine, I'll teach that fucking brat. I'll teach him alright."

Reborn grinned as the mafiaso stormed out muttering curses. Kyoko had grown accustomed to such things. "Are you really going to go through with this, Reborn-san?"

The arcobelano merely shrugged in reply. "Possibly."

* * *

 **There's so much swearing at the end I'm sorry oops. But ye we're gonna see some Mukuro in the next chapter probably and Fran. Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	6. V

_Do you think you're the only one afraid?_

* * *

His mind was racing. He had to think, a clotted mind prevented him from doing so. After two heavy blows to the head last night he was disoriented and in enemy territory. Not a good mix. Tsuna knew he had to get out somehow and struggling would certainly do no good. Perhaps he could melt the chains with his flames but he really didn't like using it and this was the Vongola, they'd most likely seal flames. Just his fucking luck.

Testing his shackles he found he could lift his arms with almost ease. He didn't have to look in the mirror to know ugly bruises were forming on the left side of his face where he'd been struck several times, the dried blood on his lips made him disgusted. He'd failed the mission. Verde would not be asking him to go on special retrievals anymore. Tsuna scowled as it was his largest source of income.

He hated the mafia. If he hadn't before he did now. In some small way he'd always subtly hated the mafia and now here he was in one of their prison cells like the pathetic loser he always knew he was. Damn.

Before someone came in he had to come up with a plan.

* * *

The guard who came to bring him food wasn't anyone he recognized. It was one of the lesser trained mafiaso. He could tell through their flickering aura, it wasn't consistent. This would do. He licked his lips slowly watching the man approach with calculating eyes. He leaned over and in that instant chains wrapped around his neck. They locked eyes and in one fluid motion Tsuna snapped his neck. A sickening crack reached his ears. He hated doing this.

The keys. He retrieved them from the still warm body and in a moment he was free. But he couldn't go empty handed and risk a higher chance of getting caught. He looted the man for whatever he could find. He found a loaded gun and leather whip. These would have to do.

"I'm sorry." He couldn't stay here another minute, Tsuna sped down the corridor.

He didn't know how to get out but he knew intuition would find a way. It was acting up quite a bit.

* * *

Reborn nearly spit out his espresso. "What?" His voice was sharp as he calculated the man before him, he looked worried. "Sawada escaped, kora!" Collonello in all his years coming to a from the Vongola HQ had never heard of anyone escaping their cell. Not someone with such a weak flame and body. "He snapped Alesio's neck clean through and made a break for it. He may be armed, kora!"

Reborn was tempted to smash his mug against the wall. What in hells name was this kid made of? All the more reason he felt compelled to figure it out. Snapped a man's neck clean through with his restraints. That little- "I want everyone to go after him. Don't kill him but don't let him escape."

Collonello obeyed for once knowing there would be something worse in store for him if he didn't. What was Reborn doing?

Reborn drummed his fingers on the desk half pissed and half amused. Such a small thing and yet he could already kill a man in cold blood. Interesting. He might have to deal with this personally. It might be fun after all one doesn't get a chance every day to fight such a young grave robber. Not just anyone could pulverize half the Varia.

"Block all the exits. Make sure he doesn't find his way out." He spoke into his earpiece. He did have a debt to repay.

Kyoko sat in the security room. She could see easily with one eye. Poor Tsuna she almost felt bad for him. Reborn-san usually got what he wanted and Tsuna was in unfamiliar territory armed with minor weapons and survival instincts. There was no way he would win. Unless a miracle happened.

"He's headed down corridor three." She spoke into the earpiece she wore. She swore she'd only blinked and he was gone. She shot to the cameras trying to figure out where he'd gone to. How was he off the censors. No way...

"Reborn-san.." She gulped. As the mafiaso made a questioning sound in the back of his throat.

"He's using high purity sky flames. Reborn... they're the same as Primo's... he has the direct inheritance and he doesn't even know it yet he can control them so easily." She frowned at the lack of response. "Re-" Swiveling her chair around the hitman was no longer there. Typical.

* * *

His eyes are wild. This entire place is crawling with mafiaso. He knows where they are. Vibrant flames, dull flames. Consistent and inconsistent. They were all so different and yet he saw them as equal threats. If they thought he was going to go down without a fight they were damn wrong.

They were behind him, he shot several high caliber flames at them. They seemed smart enough to stay back. Perhaps the whip will come in handy. He curses under his breath. They're steadily getting closer he can feel it. "Damn it all to hell." He wasn't about to be cornered. Soft flames and hard flames. He'd figured this out months ago.

Hands burst into a bright orange flame and he went up much to the enemy's surprise. "He's flying?! Shit!"

A wall trapped him in. Something was telling him it was fake. So trusting his intuition Tsuna sped right through. It had been an illusion. Sick. These mafiaso were sick and he would not allow them to take him willingly.

He landed on the ground and broke into a dead run. Skidding the corner he came to a complete stop. There he was. In all his glory looking as if he hadn't aged a bit. CEDEF leader Sawada Iemitsu. The fucking bastard.

* * *

 **TIME FOR EXTREME ANGST NEXT CHAPTER, THINGS BOUTA GO DOWN. I hope you've enjoyed thus far and if you'll kindly let me know what you think I'd appreciate it.**


	7. VI

_You want a piece of me_

* * *

Eyes calculated the figure before him. Twelve years was it? He was only eight at the time. But old enough to understand he'd been abandoned. Shimmering orange eyes narrowed into slits, he never wanted to see this man again.

"It's been years since I last saw you Tsuna-fi-"

"Shut up." Tsuna cut him off with a look of hatred. If looks could kill Iemitsu might as well have died on the spot. "Don't address me with such familiarity. I don't even want to see your face." He leaned on his back leg for more support when he would burst into a run. He had to get past this man. He was blocking one of the exits and he knew he would kill this man if he had to.

Regardless of what mother said. Regardless of what the neighbors said. He was going to look out for himself for once in his life.

"Already rearing to go?" Iemitsu's chuckle made Tsunayoshi visibly flinch. "Well then let's see how well you've mastered those flames of yours."

As if a trigger Tsuna launched forward, using the hard flames to propel himself faster through the air. His aim wasn't to fight but to escape, he'd kill if he had to. So focused was he on escaping that he didn't notice the fist coming his way until there was no time to evade it. He went flying into the nearest wall gasping for air. Standing up shakily he reignited his flames and round two began.

He skid to the side gripping the corners of the wall with flaming hands, swinging himself upwards he flew over Iemitsu; twisting his body to evade being knocked out of the air. That was Iemitsu's intention. Someone roughly grabbed him by his collar and he jerked backwards with a strained choke. Iemitsu dragged him back away from the exit, pushing him to the ground.

"Bastard."

"Good to see you too, Tsuna-fish."

In a split second he twisted his legs, one on each side of Iemitsu's right leg and rolled. The CEDEF almost fell and using it as leverage Tsuna managed to get the upper hand. Wrapping the whip around the man's neck he began to pull. Killing the leader of the CEDEF. Tsuna groaned, that would put him on the hit list for sure if he wasn't already there.

The whip snapped in two. Tsuna swore.

"Is that any way to treat your Papa?" Iemitsu feigned hurt as he wrestled Tsuna to the ground, pinning him to the concrete floor that Tsuna was pretty sure hadn't been cleaned in two months. Rage welled up smoldering. "You're not my father." He spat elbowing him in the face, split second timing allowed him to snatch the knife on Iemitsu's belt. He held it against the tender skin of the mafiaso's neck.

"God I hate doing this." He breathed and Iemitsu shoved him to the side earning a thin cut to the neck in the process. A small victory. "I'm hurt..."

"Good."Tsuna snarled as he prepared to stab the man. He'd never been anything to him but an extra pressure.

Iemitsu knocked it from his hand and stepped forward when he stopped at the click of a gun. They were but three feet away from each other in distance. The barrel of a pistol was aimed it his head. Tsuna would shoot if need be. Iemitsu paused. "If you come near me I won't hesitate to kill you even if it is the messy way."

Iemitsu was about to respond when another gun clicked. Tsuna recognized it wasn't his.

"Put your weapon down, Dame-Tsuna. Or _I'll_ be the one that shoots."

Reborn stood in all his glory with Leon perched on his fedora. Gun aimed at Tsuna's head. He couldn't risk it.

Tsuna melted his gun. Reborn's mind quirked with interest. He was melting it so no one could use it after it hit the ground. "Fine."

Tsuna grit his teeth as Iemitsu moved to grab him. In one quick movement he bit his aggressor's arm harshly, ducking a gunshot he nearly made it to the entrance before something heavy slammed into his back. He cried out in pain as he hit the ground. Arms shielding himself from the impact of the ground.

"You're not going anywhere. Scum."

* * *

The cuffs he wore were cold and smooth. Face contorted in a snarl. Iemitsu, Reborn and Xanxus all towered over him as the sat in a industrial sized kitchen of all things. They were all bandaged up, save Xanxus. Tsuna didn't have to see himself to know he looked terrible. Nothing like twenty year old man should. Multiple bruises littered his face and his lips were bleeding, he wanted out.

"Where do you come from?" Tsuna was silent. This pissed Xanxus off. The ringing of a slap echoed the room, a red hand print splayed across Tsuna's battered cheek. "Answer him, trash!"

All he received was a well deserved scowl. "Piss off."

Iemitsu frowned. This was going nowhere. More importantly. "Where is Nana?"

That seemed to ignite something inside the boy. "How am I supposed to know? You never came home. Find her and ask her yourself." The words flowed like venom. Xanxus was going to kill this shitty brat of a candidate. Iemitsu seemed taken off guard by the answer while Reborn merely frowned. This wouldn't do at all.

"Dame-Tsuna, you understand why you're here?"

"I don't want it."

Reborn paused. What?

"I don't want to inherit anything. I don't want to have anything to do with shitty mafia." Reborn glanced Iemitsu who suddenly looked a bit sheepish. He's deal with him later. Honestly sometimes he could be a real idiot.

"And yet you stole from the grave of the Vongola Ninth. More importantly his ring." Tsuna looked resilient. "It was a job."

"Who hired you?"

Silence.

"Who. Hired. You?"

Dry laughter escaped Tsuna. He was so tired of living. Everything had become a mess since he came into the world. Leaning back he closed his eyes. They could kill him for all he cared, he could never do it to himself. "What's the point. More people would die."

Reborn felt perplexed, it was rather new to him. The kid snapped someone's neck in two but then decides he'd rather die than have other people die? How contradictory. Shaking his head he pulled Tsuna up by his arm. "That's enough. Take him back to the cell and have a higher up guard him." The defeat in the boy's eyes on lasted temporarily, Reborn noted. He was scheming.

"Training begins tomorrow, Dame-Tsuna." And he left before he could hear a word of protest. He'd decided. Sawada would become the next boss of the Vongola even if it killed him.

"And it very well may." He muttered.

* * *

 **I didn't get to Mukuro or Fran yet but I'm trying. Than you for reading thus far! I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. VII

_Don't let me go_

* * *

By the time tomorrow came Tsuna was exhausted. All night was filled with plans and attempts that just wouldn't work. He grit his teeth upon the realization he'd killed for nothing. He was in the same position as before, he stole a life for an empty cause. The door flew open and he nearly cursed at the sight of the feathery bastard.

Xanxus gazed at him with calculating bright eyes and nodded towards the person in charge of guarding him.

Tsuna did not go willingly, in fact he was hit a few times before finally settling down. Not a word was spoken as he was hauled to what he assumed was their training room. If he every saw that goddamn excuse of a father in ther-

Lo and behold Iemitsu sat sight across from Reborn. Tsuna cursed loudly. He'd been doing that a lot lately although he often made a point to tone it down to alternatives. Today he would not be saying gosh instead of god. Today there was going to be a shitstorm of curses and he didn't give a fuck. The old man could cover his ears if he didn't want to hear it.

Xanxus not so graciously threw him to the floor, still handcuffed. He hit the floor with a thud, a gasp escaped in the process. Christ that hurt. All the more reminding him he hadn't had medical treatment in the last forty eight hours and could really use some. He glared up at them from his place on the ground.

"Welcome to the training room, Tsuna-fish."

If he could punch him... "Don't call me that. You filthy liar."

"I don't think you're in a position to insult so freely, dame-Tsuna."

"I know. But I'm going to do it anyway." Tsuna struggles to his feet, legs apart in a bracing stance. "And you wanna know why? Because that bastard fucking tore my family apart and if he thinks I'm going to forget what he did to my mother he is wrong. Dead wrong." Tsuna is swaying unsteadily but he's determined to hold his ground. The clanking of chains on his wrists breaking the deafening silence.

"That's what this is? You have some fucking daddy issue with your old man? Who cares." Xanxus barks, he's ready to strangle the brat but something keeps hm from stepping forward and acting on it. It's certainly not Reborn.

"Damn right. I refuse to join your petty circle of liars and murderers! Shitbag!"

No one had time to react when Xanxus lurched forward, his fist aimed towards Tsuna's face. A quick dodge and a knee to the stomach on Tsuna's part. It's not enough, Xanxus is on top of him, his hands wrapped around his neck. Pressure begins to form when a loud gunshot pierces through the noise.

"Goddammit, Xanxus. I don't know who's worse, get off him before I blow your brains out." Reborn is towering over them with a grim expression on his face. The downturn of his mouth is enough to get Xanxus off. He curses and mentions something about asking for it.

Tsuna is roughly hauled to his feet with a glare. "I don't know what your deal is with you father and quite frankly I don't care. But I brought you here to train so we are going to train. Iemitsu get out. Xanxus get the key to these cuffs. We're gonna have ourselves a training match. I don't want to hear any whining or crying. I said I was going to train you and jesus christ I meant it, dame-Tsuna."

"Fuck you, Reborn." He accepted the slap without shame.

Iemitsu turned before exiting the room, a grim expression set on his usually calm face. "Tsuna just cooperate for a l-"

"Like hell I will! I don't want to join this hell ridden bitchass mafia and I sure as _fuck_ won't become like you!"

With a sigh Iemitsu left the room, shutting out the sound of Xanxus and Tsuna's curses that faded behind him.

* * *

His pants came out in slow gusts. "One minute, goddammit."

"Sawada, fucking fight me!" Xanxus bellowed whilst attempting to clear the smoke screen that had been hastily formed. He wasn't allowed to use his weapons, it was a fistfight and Xanxus hated it. Because the brat admittedly had many escape techniques although they weren't too useful in a locked room. His blood was beginning to boil.

"I said one minute you shitbag! I have to take my medication or else we're all going to die and I'm going to laugh while we slowly descend to hell because you couldn't wait your ass one damn minute! Eat dirt!" This was not the best approach considering he was almost slammed into the floor. One of the capsules flew out of his hand. "Of all the-"

The only thing left to do is scramble after it and hope not to get crushed. He can feel it. The flames are becoming unstable, shaky, he can't control them much longer. "XANXUS WILL YOU WAIT A MINUTE! Stupid ass." The last part is said under his breath as he dodges attacks and attempts to retrieve the tiny pill. Surprisingly it wasn't on the floor but in someones hand. That hand belonging to Rokudo Mukuro.

"...hello Mukuro. I see you have my pill, I kind of need that. If you would be so kind as to return it." He watches impatiently as Mukuro shifts his gaze to the pill in his gloved hand and then back to Tsuna.

"Oya? Why should I?"

This ticked him off. Gritting his teeth he breathed in, then out. Deep breaths. Be calm. Don't resort to swears just yet. "Because I need it. So this place won't blow sky high. So if you would. Be so kind. As to return it forthwith."

Mukuro wore an amused grin. "Just like you did with my territory?"

Tsuna exhaled slowly. Trying his very best to not explode in anger. Normally he's very tolerant but after the worst two days his patience has dwindled down to a stub. And this man, this man right here was challenging every bit he had left. Asshole.

"Rokudo. Mukuro."

"That is my name so I believe." A quick response.

Breathe in again. And out again.

"Look... I'll do whatever it is later. But right now a bear of a man is trying to give me a concussion and I'm about to release high pressure flames all over this place so please. Just. Give me the pill."

"Is that so?" Mukuro still looks to be rather amused at the raging mafiaso a ways off. He considers it. Thinking slowly as to what he might benefit from this. "I accept your deal. Knowing you of all people Sawada won't break certain promises as your father does." Mukuro dodges a fist that flies towards him at the mention of Iemitsu. With a laugh he drops the pill into the outstretched palm. Watching as Tsuna swallows all three pills dry at once.

"I'll repay you after I get out of this mess. They're holding me in block thirty two." Tsuna mutters these words as he springs back into the battle with a flickering flame. More balanced and controlled than before. Reborn doesn't fail to notice their interaction and ponder just what those pills he'd swallowed did. A question for later he supposes as he watches Xanxus fly against the far wall. Interesting.

Mukuro has left and Reborn hopes, he truly hopes the illusionist isn't planning on benefiting from Sawada's reluctance towards the Vongola.

But that can always be presented. For this he needs to know more. Yamamoto Takeshi works with all the documented information and secret files. He'll be paying him a visit later this afternoon. For now he needs to keep up with the evaluation of Dame-Tsuna's skill level.

* * *

Medical treatment. No one is more surprised than Tsuna when instead of being directly taken to his cell afterwards he is led to the infirmary. The sharp pain all over his body reminds him how much he truly needs it. His belongings were somewhere. He really would like his spade back but it is a long shot. At least they are unaware of his living quarters.

This leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. He recalls crying. Someone is crying just as in his dream and the walls are white but that is all he can remember. Best not to think too much on it. Heavily guarded he slowly sits in one of the seats gestured to. No one is more surprised than he when the tall Reborn is enveloped into a haze of pink smoke. When it clears he is tiny. Oh so small. An infant? Was Reborn a shape shifter of some sort?

Tsuna has no time to ask the now baby Reborn because the tiny hitman comes flying across the room and his foot digs straight into the skull of who Tsuna presumed was the on duty doctor. Or nurse. They fell out of their chair. He feels almost pity but not quite so. Especially when the man points at him square between the eyes and announces as loudly as he can,

"I don't treat male patients."

To which Reborn responds by ripping his paper airplane to smithereens. "How rude, Reborn!"

"You're the rude one, Doctor Shamal. Inspect the kid before I fill you with lead." The hitman looks like he can't be any more tired. He holds up his Leon pistol which is undoubtedly filled with very real; very dangerous bullets. The doctor holds up his arms in surrender.

"Chill out. Why this kid? I've never seen him around before." Shamal gives him a calculating gaze to which Tsuna responds with a cringe. "Doesn't look like much to me. He's scrawny."

Tsuna ignored the jab to his already bruised self confidence. It wouldn't be the first time.

"He's the Vongola Decimo-"

"I never agreed."

Reborn pauses to look at Tsuna and it's almost as if the walls were closing in around him. Swallowing thickly he stares on, no he will not be inheriting the position of a murderer. A life draining evil being. Reborn turns back to Shamal as if he heard nothing at all. "Which is why we need your evaluation aside from physical appearance. A full scan if you will. And I'm not giving you an option. You have no choice otherwise I'll force you to date a hobo from the street corner who is undoubtedly male. Do you understand, Shamal?"

Shamal rubs the back of his head in defeat. Taking a drag from the cigarette in his mouth. "Fine. But only this once. And you better have an effective method of holding him down."

Reborn smirks. As Tsuna turns to protest his face catches the air rushing towards him. It only takes a split second to process the tiny fist flying towards him and the terrible pain in his face.

He feels his body slump in his seat. And then, he feels no more.

"Well that's one way to skin a cat." Shamal lets out a sigh, standing up from his seat. "Alright we'll begin. But you'll be the one taking his clothes off. I'm not about that."

Reborn rolls his eyes as he watches Shamal cross the room to set up their special scanner.

Tiny hands roughly yank off the shirt his newly deemed student wears. Curiously he stares at the scars that clearly weren't from any of their interactions. Most curious of all is a rather faded one. His eyes narrow. And just why would he have the scar of an 'X' over where his heart is. Reborn mentally notes to research it later this afternoon upon visiting Takeshi. For now they had to make this a speedy process. The kid wouldn't be out for long.

With that in mind Reborn easily hauls him over to the scanner.

This had better fill in some missing pieces.

* * *

 **I hit a really long slump in the update department so this is all I can offer tonight. I'm really so very very sorry. I never realized it's been an entire month since I updated last? It's been a hard past month and I'm trying. I might be able to update later tomorrow if I can find the motivation. Again I really do apologize I still do love this AU more than most of my others and I'm not entirely sure when I'll be able to update those. I don't have a a schedule because my creativity comes in spurts so I can't offer a specific time but I'll try harder.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it's a bit rushed. Please don't forget to leave feedback so I know how I'm doing!**

 **[Edited on 8/16/16]**


	9. VIII

_Until there's nothing left_

* * *

No one was more pleasantly surprised or rather genuinely shocked than Yamamoto Takeshi at the arrival of a grim set Reborn. In his now compact infant size. The one he rarely dwindled down to because he claimed the low capacity of flames built pressure and it was irritable. And yet here he was, in his office. Takeshi lowered the pile of documents onto the smooth surface of the desk and leaned against the wood frame. "Fancy seeing you here."

Reborn flicks his fedora up a bit with his thumb and index finger in one swift movement. "I came here for important files."

To which Takeshi grins. "About the new guy right? I heard about it, Sawada's son. That's some pretty heavy stuff so I figured you'd stop by."

Reborn can appreciate Takeshi's consideration. He is more dependable than the past by far which only shows how much he's grown. Especially now. Reborn watches dully as Takeshi roots through a file cabinet and pulls out a file marked with his student's name. It is thin. He wrinkles his nose in distaste at the thought of it only containing minimal; mostly useless information on the subject.

He is right.

"Are you sure this is all there is?" Reborn mutters as he shifts through five documents. There isn't much to know. Born in Namimori, not very bright academically, heritage. That's all there is and it's surprisingly _frustrating_. He clenches his teeth a bit. "Is there no more digging around that can be done?"

Takeshi smacks his hand off the desk to which Reborn doesn't flinch. "Well, I can always see what he'll give me and if that doesn't work then I will personally do some investigation of files." Reborn considers this a moment before nodding in agreement. That will work. He doesn't have much too lose so there's plenty to gain. After all Takeshi is one of the nicest out of all those here. It wasn't as if he were sending Smoking Bomb to interrogate. "Fine."

Takeshi smiles because he now has something to do other than file paperwork all day. "Where is he?"

"With Shamal. In the middle of a scan. I already told Shamal if anything happens I'm holding him personally responsible and he will atone for it with his life."

"You're so funny, Reborn."

"I'm serious."

And as if on cue with his previous thoughts in swings the devil, a cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth which is tilted downward in an irrepressible frown. His hands are jammed angrily into the pockets of his dark washed jeans and the glare he sends Takeshi could kill a man if it had the capability. "Oh!" Takeshi exclaims a bit unaware of the malicious intent directed towards him. "Hayato!"

Said man glowers at the familiar greeting. "How come you're the one who gets a special assignment with that kid." They're the same age, the two younger ones and their current captive but to Hayato anyone who isn't proved worthy is a child.

Reborn's mouth curves slightly upwards for a split second. "Because you, Gokudera Hayato, will be helping to test the abilities of the future Vongola Decimo." At those words Hayato brightens up a bit.

"Well... if I have to.." He's clearly pleased about this.

"You two. He'll be waking up in a few moments. You can greet him then at the infirmary and take him back to his cell. It'll give you a good chance of assessment."

Takeshi and Hayato nod in agreement watching Reborn straighten the useless files.

"Good. Now get out."

* * *

"He's so scrawny." Hayato snorts at the boy who is currently fully dressed and standing off to the side of the room. Tsuna is a bit disoriented but he knows when he's being needlessly insulted. He sees no baby or adult with the yellow pacifier and the silly hat. The one who knocked him out cold.

"At least I'm not ugly."

Takeshi only needs two seconds to know where this is going to lead and grabs Hayato's arm in a firm grip. "We're not here to fight, remember."

Hayato jerks his arm away with an irritated noise. This kid is a brat. This kid is not suited for boss. He will never allow this no matter what Reborn or anyone else says because even if he broke the neck of a man there was no guarantee that all the specific qualities were there. Furthermore the kid was so resilient about it.

"I know that much!" He once again stuffs his hands deep inside his pockets, ignoring how pitiful the other looked with his swollen cheek and masked frantic gaze. In a den of criminals and surrounded by enemies it wasn't uncommon.

Takeshi breathes a sigh of relief. "We're here to pick you up, Tsuna!"

Tsuna visibly flinches at the lack of formality. "How do you know my name?"

"Reborn told us of course." Jabs Hayato and for a moment he sees anger flit across the kid's face. Too passive. He can tell by the tenseness in his entire body that this is going to be a difficult trip and probably assessment. He almost sighs.

"C'mon. Let's head back." Takeshi offers and Tsuna accepts the standard cuffs that are a requirement. They're not loose enough to escape from which will be a problem. Hayato follows beside them in a mood.

"Don't touch me." Tsuna warns wearily. He is tired and he knows that this amount of energy will not be enough to escape unless he rests properly. The flame pressure thankfully lowered but as did it's consistency. He mentally curses that now might have been a good chance to escape. He doubts he can make it past the place crawling with mafiaso in this state however so he will wait.

Takeshi complies talking casually about Shamal and his womanizing habits. Tsuna pretends to listen.

Hayato's eyes narrow at this kid who seems to be memorizing the area around them. What kind of person is he? To be mentally noting any exits or ways of leverage. An uneasy feeling settles in his gut. He can't help but blurt it in a matter of seconds. Receiving a stunning silence that makes his blood run cold.

" _What exactly are you?_ "

* * *

 **It's not a very long or good update but I have to settle on this to see if I can get anything else at all done. If I accidentally made Takeshi look like an idiot I'm really sorry. He's not it's just some people pick up on things faster than others? Anyways I hope you enjoyed the update of this fic. I'm still deciding on what to incorporate next.**

 **I hope you'll let me know what you think as of I always look forward to that!**


	10. IX

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes._

* * *

 _"Nothing special."_

Those words. Hayato found them running through his mind over and over again, and if it were really slow then why did he have such a worn look on his face? Hayato was silent even after they'd escorted him back to his cell. Even after Takeshi bid him goodnight that evening. Even now as he lay in his quarters, staring up at the ceiling with a pained expression.

What did those words mean?

He wanted to know more than ever what the reasoning was. And how someone could be so cruel and yet so kind at the same time. How someone could be hurt but look as if nothing had hurt him. He wanted to believe Reborn was right. He wanted to believe but there was no one.

Hayato knows he will find out tomorrow. He heard them, Shamal and Reborn going over the scan results. The overwhelmingly high amount of flames and even more dangerous ones that seemed to be suppressed by some sort of drug Shamal needs to look up. And the developer of the drug too.

The kid is indeed strong. But is he really what the Vongola needs? Is he really good for the mafia? His familiga?

Confused Hayato rolls over in an attempt to rest. His eyes are so heavy.

* * *

"The developer of that drug?" Tsuna is bleary eyed and tired as they wake him up bright and early for more questioning. They do not hit him but he knows they're not afraid to. Iemitsu is thankfully not here. "I don't know."

One doesn't sleep to well in unfamiliar places.

"You're lying." Reborn is too observant and for that Tsuna wants to throw himself into a state of unconsciousness.

"I'm not."

Reborn resists the urge to snap at him. His patience is wearing unbearably thin on this one. "I'll ask again. Who is your provider?"

"I don't snitch on family."

Reborn pauses in that moment. "You have other blood relation?"

The look Tsuna shoots him then very clearly states _fuck no_.

"Confess."

"Confessing has no benefit."

The look Reborn gives him is purely dangerous; lethal beyond compare to the other times. "Do you value your own life?"

Tsuna snorts at the question. "Significantly unless sacrificed for a greater cause."

"Then tell me. Dame-Tsuna. Who provided you these suppressant drugs and who developed them?" Tsuna can feel the cold steel of a knife graze his neck and he fights his own urge to panic knowing it'll do no good. It's too late because he will not confess about his savior and he will certainly not betray him. Not to his worst enemy or anyone else.

"I want to go back. None of you are my family. None of you care beyond yourselves." That would always be the reality of it. He'd only be a tool here and the thought was more than he could stand.

Before Reborn could say anything there was a snapping sound and he watched in frozen interest as the cuffs shattered. He saw it coming and yet he was only able to barely dodge as the knife clattered to the floor and highly concentrated flames rushed his way.

Tsunayoshi took the chance he'd been waiting for. The chance of everyone's surprise and he fled. Shattered the wall that caged him in with flames and a solid punch. Reborn on his heels and yet Tsuna wasn't hesitant to hurt anymore. He wouldn't be hesitant to kill at all if it meant he could go back to where he was. To where that man would be.

His mind raced a mile a minute as he'd memorized the route during the night. He heard an audible "fuck!" from Reborn but that didn't matter and it never would. A bullet whizzed by his head but he ignored it only for the favor of escaping this place.

Someone tried to grab him but he threw them at Reborn in one swift moment hoping to slow down that hitman's momentum. It worked for a second and that was all he needed.

He grabbed onto the emergency doors and forced them open with all the strength he could muster. It worked. He was nearly there and the only thing driving him now was sheer willpower. He heard the shouts, he heard Iemitsu calling out to him. He hates it. He hates them. It would be better if they'd never been associated and now he couldn't continue his life without hiding. It was a crying shame.

It was enough to squeeze through and as he felt himself almost out of the door there was a yank on his shirt. He didn't have to look back to know who it was, straightening his shoulders he broke free and never looked back.

" _You will never be my father_."

And he broke into a dead run. Faster and faster with each step. Launching himself into the air; igniting those powerful flames so he could very well sail away from the bullets fired to disable him.

He is free. He has survived six in total days of hell. He made it and with relief he knows they won't have to come anymore.

Their secret is safe.

* * *

"God dammit!" Iemitsu stands frozen as he's barely conscious of the swears and mutters of his fellow mafiaso. The words are heavier with each repeat. Tsuna is right. He will never be his father because he never was in a way. He needs to find out what happened to his beloved Nana, what happened to their beautiful son. And he needs to know now. Pushing past Hayato he stumbles down the hall.

Hayato can feel his head spinning. It is only eight in the morning and he has come to chaos. The emergency doors are clearly melted with hand prints and ajar in such a way that has been forced.

Mafiaso are sprawled everywhere and a now infant Reborn is rubbing his tender shoulder from where he was hit.

"What happened!? Reborn?"

"He escaped."

Hayato gulps as of he only knows of one. He never thought he was _this_ strong however.

"We're going to track him down. The only one who can be Vongola Decimo."

* * *

"You look like hell."

Tsuna cringes a bit as he all but throws his gloves on the rather nice couch. That would indeed be his greeting.

"'Cause I spent six days in it." He remarks blandly launching himself on the couch much to the other's distaste. Said other pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"Just a day under the rescue limit."

"I was trying!"

Tsuna pulls out his bag and drops it into the arms of the awaiting infant. It's rather big and cumbersome so he takes the liberty of pulling out the contents. Several glittering rings were emptied into the tiny baby palm causing a small smile to break out. The rings are smooth and although a bit small they contain so much power. This is satisfaction.

"As promised. I didn't get your body but I have these. I can't go back to my place for some weeks so it looks like I'll be here again."

He is met with a sniff of approval. "Satisfactory. I'll be sending you out on lower missions for a while so as not to tamper with the ill temper of the Vongola."

Tsuna nods as he picks up his now empty bag. "You owe me a new spade. They took mine."

"Fine, fine."

So Tsuna turns to leave for his usual room that has been here and his for as long as he can remember. Breathing in the scent of leftover tea and sterilizer. This is home. His real home. Not with them, not with anyone but this person. Steady bruised hands reach out; sliding open the door to the control room.

"Oh and Tsunayoshi."

He freezes in his tracks.

"Welcome back."

His heart fills with an incredible warmth as he can feel a smile spread slowly over the battered face that makes his cheeks hurt.

"I'm back, Verde."

* * *

 **OHHHHHHHHH DID YOU SEE THIS COMING DID YOU SEE THIS! Verde is Tsuna's family and his caretaker. Did you even expect this though, did you? Reborn's arch enemy is Vongola Decimo's important family and I cannot wait until he discovers this because that's going to be a complete blast. I am so ready for this. Papa Verde. I sincerely hope you didn't even though the last chunk of the story gives it away but I'm the one writing this and I am still screaming and crying.**

 **Hoo boy be ready for some serous shit to go down oooooooooooooh.**

 **But please don't forget to tell me what you think on this! I look forward to it always.**


	11. X

Burning. Something was indeed burning Tsuna thought in his half asleep state, nudging his face into the warmth of his extra pillow. Soft pillow...extra...extra pillow? He shot up that instant, smacking his face off his arm which hadn't yet responded to the movement. "Gah!" He was no smooth criminal that was for certain. But he was no longer in the cold cell of the block at Vongola HQ. Tsuna allowed himself to breathe a sigh of relief. But only a temporary one.

Because Verde had to be burning down the kitchen. For a scientific genius he never could cook. It baffled Tsuna and gave him use all the same. Practically leaping out of the bed and exerting so much energy he made it to the kitchen area a few minutes later. All of the events including yesterday had tied into the weakness of his body.

Numbly he wonders if the pills are also taking a toll for the unwanted frequency he had taken them in the past week nearly. He was aware of how absolutely dreadful he looked with scattered bruises, tired eyes and a braid which was tangled practically every which way. He'd slept in his bloodstained clothes from yesterday. However there is a greater issue at hand rather than appearance.

Choosing his words carefully he swallowed weakly. "What...what _are_ you doing?"

Verde merely looks up with his usual bored expression despite the fact his frying pan was quite literally in flames with what had once been edible food as charred remains of a futile attempt. Now he couldn't be that bad at cooking and he isn't. But when your brilliant mind that is trapped within an infant's body is suddenly racing with solutions at one per half a second and you hop off the baby stool for five minutes to write a very specific formula it often leaves the contents unattended and thus they had this... coal.

"Breakfast." And one simple word causes him so much overwhelming confusion.

"You never cook. You always eat those instant things or convenience store snacks."

Verde holds up one tiny, tiny hand. The other is used to push his round glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Despite being a child he is not at all cute Tsuna decides by the way he receives a condescending parental glance. Gross.

"You lack the proper nutrition to fulfill anymore tasks at hand. Clearly people such as Reborn can't even competently feed a single human so now I have to."

Tsuna has begun scrutinizing the contents of the now slightly burning embers. He might die if he eats it, he is almost one hundred percent sure it will leap from the frying pan and drag itself away. "While that is true I don't think I should be eating Santa's Christmas Eve coal."

Verde folds his arms over his chest, glancing from the pan to Tsuna. "What do you propose then?" He was used to instant foods packaged or canned. The only time a proper meal was ever involved was business meetings and Tsuna's visits where he would make a meal for him.

"I'll make us tea instead."

Verde nodded settling in his custom seat. He was small so it was tall and that way he wouldn't have to use disgraceful methods in order to actually reach the counter space in which he ate. There was no need for a table. Tsuna hides a grin at the way the scientist settles in and continues his search for the tea kettle. Everything had shifted around since he last actually lived here unfortunately.

Upon finding the kettle it was filled and on the hot stove top within minutes. This would give him the time he needed to relay information. "Earl Grey? Lemon? Green tea? Pick one." He spoke aimlessly shuffling through the different kinds of tea there was.

"Chamomile." Was the curt reply. Tsuna moved aside the Earl Grey to reveal a small box containing what had been mentioned. When the kettle was screaming loud enough to hurt their ears he found the separate teacups.

"They are still in possession of the Sky ring." He wasted no time speaking up as he passed the hot cup into waiting hands.

Verde blew lightly over the surface before taking a small sip. He looked up thoughtfully if not earnestly. Tsuna knows better however and continues. "They know I'm after it. Not you of course because I never revealed your identity. They're waiting for us to come take it." Shrugging his shoulders he walks over to his own brewing cup.

He doesn't need to glance over to see the grin on the arcobelano's face. Everything was just as he's calculated. The confrontation would be undoubtedly soon if not this very night. Tsuna shivers upon realization that this information probably changed all plans of laying low.

"Then we move to plan B naturally."

Tsuna does his best to keep his hands steady. He hates this, it never becomes natural or normal. He never adjusts. Regardless of growing anxiety that festers and gnaws inside him he nods. He is still abundant in the suppressors. But he's never worn this ring. What will it do? How will it react? Will it adjust to the flames according to Verde's reports? Fear of the unknown becomes a dead weight inside him.

"When do we depart?"

"Within the next few hours."

* * *

"Don't get in my way, herbivore."

They stood, feet spread apart in a stance of confrontation. Gold eyes met grey ones in a clash of wills. She raised her hand once again and the restraining gesture she made only irritated him to the point of growing resentment.

"I'm here to talk to the baby. Not you." Kyoya's eyes narrow at the annoyed glance Kyoko clearly gives him. They never had been on good terms, she was kind and yet hopelessly irritable with all the confidence, too much for a small herbivore. Kyoya always did long to put her back in her place.

"Reborn-san is very busy...and you know that. Especially because _you know who_ escaped before they could even get a decent evaluation." Kyoko crosses her arms over her chest in a degrading manner. Peeved.

Kyoya bristles in response. "That is why I'm here. I don't associate for fun. _Move_."

Before Kyoko can react he pushes past her and into the room. Easily blocking her hasty round kick. Kyoko makes a noise of distaste in which he also ignores. Striding into the room, before Reborn who sits at the table accompanied by Xanxus, Dino and a few more people he considers unsavory characters. Fon is the most surprised of all to see him there.

Kyoya speaks first. "The Committee has uncovered details as to Sawada's association and current residence." A file is carelessly tossed onto the table, twenty pages thick.

Dino, his previous tutor, slowly opens it in curiosity. Kyoya has never provided false information. It's against his being.

Reborn is clearly waiting for Dino to speak up instead of his eyes becoming irritably rounder. His previous student gulps, he hopes that Reborn will not be in a bad mood over this he surely does.

Kyoya folds his arms over his chest as he watches Cavallone slide the file over to Reborn hesitantly. "It's not exactly-"

"What the _fuck_."

And so all eyes turn to a clearly disgusted Reborn. "When were these photos taken and where?"

"The Disciplinary Committee agreed to humor me as an alumni and were on the lookout." Kyoya leans over and pulls out a photograph which very clearly displays bruised Tsuna carrying Verde on his shoulder and smiling. It only pisses the hitman off more. "It was taken outside of the main shopping district about a day ago. No one could intercept considering it was only an observation and not an intervention."

Reborn manages to revert back to his calm; sure self. He leans back quietly in his seat and Dino at this point is beyond unnerved. Kyoya isn't one to engage in such things but the kid was strong and he wanted a taste of it. He wants to fight the kid in dangerous combat.

"They'll turn up soon." Reborn states, flicking up the brim of his fedora.

This only confuses Dino more. "How do you know?"

The ex tutor's grin is purely malicious as he gazes at everyone in the room. Holding their breaths. An air of slight fear surrounding most.

"We have the Sky ring."

* * *

 **I feel like this is all just a bunch of filler/buildup but I don't want to change it. It's too late after 600 words I was dedicated. But yeah Reborn knows now and he didn't have a whiny baby fit. Yet? I'm really tired so I have to sleep but I wanted to post the update first. Things to note**

 **1\. Only two, slightly three days have passed.**

 **2\. Verde is easily distracted with his scientific duties.**

 **3\. Kyoko is going to always be kind of ooc because this is an AU where circumstances are different and so is her position? Same goes for anyone else in the story especially Tsuna because I'm sure you've noticed he isn't actually...can-do-no-wrong-Tsuna.**

 **I hope you enjoyed and I look forward to the suffering of the next update! Please leave your thoughts!**


	12. XI

"This won't work."

Tsunayoshi stares at the elaborate plans before him. So many options and reroutes, situations taken into consideration. Papers cover the entire table and planning board before them. Verde gives him an inquisitive glance. His hand still pointing to a nearby plan, although it was so small one had to squint to see his finger.

"None of these take the possibility of the ring not reacting into account."

To which Verde rolls his eyes. "There is a ninety nine point eight percent chance it will react to you."

And Tsuna, he almost chokes on his own words. "What about the other point two percent?!"

He should have expected but did not expect the textbook to whack him in the head. A thinner one and yet it still hurt. Just like Kurokawa's...he can't help but miss Namimori local hospital in which he may never return to. Although many were traitors there are the decent beings he misses.

"Ouch."

"You said that a minute _after_ I hit you."

His mouth opens and re-closes several times before settling on an indecipherable mutter. He let out a surprised squeak when Verde himself hopped from the table and onto his lap. Hands travel to soft baby hair that was always weird but smelled of blueberry shampoo. He likes how it feels curled around his fingers and that it makes the tense infant relax as always it has.

Verde settles in his lap and Tsuna uses the free hand to pick up a document crammed with information and tiny text. "What if it's not me?"

And the tiny scientist, he _knows_ what Tsuna means when he says that. Something along the lines of _I don't feel as if I'm worthy enough_. He pinches Tsuna's arm weakly. It's enough to make the other flinch however.

"It is you. It has always been you. Do not argue with the science behind it."

"But-"

Verde cuts him off. "It cannot be any other."

Tsuna can only nod in agreement. Despite the doubt an inkling of a smile appears. Verde is doing his best and so should he. So will he.

"Hey." He scoops up Verde in his arms and walks over to the sofa, falling backwards onto it. The infant visibly flinches. "In case anything happens...one hour?"

Almost mechanically he nods. Feeling Tsuna relax and settle into a comfortable position, gathering him into his arms towards the awaiting warmth. He would give him this because they both know very well how dangerous it is. They're facing death tonight. Very well they could die, either of them and he understands that this is all Tsuna wants. As a just in case precaution. As a possible goodbye.

They will get this hour.

And unaware to him, Tsuna sheds a tear.

* * *

"How are we supposed to be on guard if we don't even know their strategies?"

Hayato is rushing to catch up with the furious pace of Kyoya who is meandering from hall to hall with impatience. And unfortunately Hayato has become an embodiment of Kyoya's annoyance. He stops directly in his tracks and the bomber ducks to avoid a blow to the skull.

"Ask a higher up, herbivore. You're irritating."

At those words he bristles but does not pursue it any further because it lacks the ability to gain anything. So promptly he turns on his heel and runs smack into Takeshi. "Watch where you're going." He almost snarls at the taller, Takeshi rather confused as to the added hostility.

"Irritated? The baby said he knows what the other guy is capable of."

" _Other guy?_ " Hayato is spitting venom at this point. Not necessarily at the other but out of pure frustration. "That _other guy_ happens to be Verde, one of the arcobelano and a skilled scientist! _Anything_ could happen!"

And Takeshi shocks him. Because instead of shrugging it off he lays a hand gently on his shoulder before gripping it firmly, enough for a slight pain. And says in a serious voice Hayato seldom hears "I know." before patting it and meandering down the hall.

"Fuck."

Trembling he is. And he cannot help it one bit. He'd finally found a family who would accept him and now...one attack, the predicted one tonight could ruin it all. Everything that he was and that stood with him. Would he have to return to father? To Bianchi? To those he does not feel safe with. Even though he has few people here he might lose it and that Sawada brat will in turn gain the world.

Gritting his teeth together he marches down the corridor and to his room.

 _He will never let them win._

* * *

"Put it on a moving target." Those were Reborn's words exactly and yet Kyoko wonders why of all the stronger people here it has to be _her_. She who is weaker than Xanxus, Dino and the rest. Even if it were trust it made no sense.

She stares at the ring unable to understand. If it is to be worn by the appropriate user then it will ignite into the purest flame and strongest consistency. So why would they want to convince someone outside the Vongola? Regardless of heritage which is skipped over due to complications. She looks at her own Sun ring. Though a smaller version of her brother's it is equally strong.

And her brother...he is preparing to risk his life as the others are.

"Unforgivable."

She breathes, tucking the tiny velvet box into it's designated pocket. Anyone who harms her familiga will never be forgiven regardless. And though she knows they are both driven from overwhelming fear she refuses to sympathize. Mainly for the reason if her brother is to be hurt it will be too much to bear. There is too much at stake here.

She won't let him have it. Not even if it were to cost her life.

* * *

 **I felt like it was going too fast so I wedged this chapter in. Sorry if it's kind of odd? I feel as though it was necessary to add in something instead of cutting straight to the battle. I'm so sorry for so many line cuts.  
**

 **Also serious Takeshi is what I am here for as well as supportive friendships which you're going to see a lot of. Supportive relationships in general are best.**

 **Please don't forget to leave feedback! I really appreciate it and often reply to everything.**


	13. XII

_A nightmare. Three specific scenes are all he can remember. One is mother, but she is not smiling; no longer glowing. Pale and limp. That is the first. The second is equally unforgiving, memories of cold and dark streets. Of fear. And the third is the freshest,_

 _Of a father who'd never been anything but a name._

Tsunayoshi marveled on how they'd gotten this far. He does not want to enter the headquarters in which he'd only just escaped. Verde motions for him to fall back. Tsuna does as he is told. He hopes he will not have brutally attack anyone, or perhaps even kill them. He knows what he has been taught. If anyone goes for you to kill them, it is his lawful right and yet, it seems wrong. All of this. Both sides seemed dreadfully wrong in going about things.

He knows he too has not gone about things well. They were feeding off each other.

Snapping his attention back to the task at hand before Verde can berate him for daydreaming in the middle of a mission, Tsuna quietly lowers himself farther against the bulk of the outside air shaft where it is nearly impossible to see. He squints in the darkness for green hair. Normally the little arcobelano liked working from behind the scenes, pulling the strings from his laboratory but not tonight.

Because tonight they were after the last piece of the puzzle so to speak. And Verde can't wait to catch the look on Reborn's face when he catches sight of him with the possible heir. It would be a rewarding night he could tell.

Tsuna does his best not to buckle his knees or shake. Here is not a good place. Asking for this was inevitable albeit a requirement but as his hand supported his weight on the thin structure that is the jutted edge of the fourth floor, he wondered what he'd done to deserve this.

Nevertheless a task was a task and determined not to be useless ever again Tsuna motivates himself to do this.

"Left." Is all Verde says in his usual authoritative tone. Tsuna obeys snaking left along the building. Cold stone to his back. And then...

He feels arms snake their way around his body. Instinctively he punches whatever it is as hard as he possibly can in the gut. But there is no budging or sign of pain. And before he can twist his head it yanks him over the edge. Verde however has other plans and does not intend on letting someone take his charge so easily. With a tactful aim midway through the air whoever it is lets out a curse.

Igniting those flames will only reveal their presence. So the next step is taken. Dragging his fingers down the side of the building he only prays they'll hook onto something. And so his bruised fingertips did, snagging an elaborate stone angel on the second story. Sweat is running in fat beads down the side of his face. A shaky sigh of relief sounds.

Using the edge of the building and pushing his foot off the side in a rebound of momentum he swings himself up the side as before. Only two floors down. "Piss."

It occurs and he looks down to where the remains of whoever it was were supposed to be. There were none. No sign of landing nor death.

Their eyes meet. He hears the familiar click.

The only choice was to jump to the ground. A choice in which he was willing to take. But not without major setback.

"Go!"

Sliding down the side of the building a bullet causes him to release it. Falling.

Tsuna let out a sharp cry of pain as he hit the ground. His ankle collapsing inwards at the impact momentum has with the ground. White pain dances up his spine and he falls to the ground. A fist pounds into the soil. It is everything just as ten years ago. Emotion bubbles up causing him to gag suddenly and pain radiates in a dull ache. The night swallowed up his cry as a hungry lion.

But this isn't the time yet.

A standoff, he muses over the choices that led up to this and nearly laughs. Standing across from him, armed with unlimited explosives, Hayato is highly unnerved. Because the Sawada boy's smile is so bitter.

* * *

There is more than one string he has to pull. Verde hurries from the scene as he knows Tsuna is well off; completely capable of taking care of his own self. He has plenty more strings and Tsuna always has the backup. He is not abandoned. Verde will use his small form while it is convenient mostly. It isn't often he arises to the occasion of adult.

For now it is up to him in order to obtain the ring.

He knows better than anyone that Reborn will be one to use a moving target rather than leave the ring as a sitting duck. Now the only question was who. Who was the lucky bearer of this fate?

His eyes narrow at the crowd of users below. Calculating a mile per a minute.

A sun user would certainly be ideal, they could heal not only others but themselves and would be beneficial as a scapegoat. He runs down a mental list of names. It could be any one of these and yet-

It clicks.

Reborn has a student. About Tsunayoshi's age. Female. Bingo.

And there she is standing beside another sun user. Perhaps it's time for backup as this would certainly be Tsunayoshi's role if he had not been dragged and fallen several stories. Rokudo seems to understand this. Creating a distraction to best suit the occasion. It was decent, enough.

And her back is turned.

Verde takes the fraction of a second to catch her by surprise. She is knocked to the ground by the adult Verde with a strangled cry and the box flies to the ground with the authentic Vongola ring. But so does another. Taking the chance he snatches both and reverts. Mukuro scooping him up and together they take off despite her screams.

"Reborn! Reborn!" She screams the name so loud they fear their ears might burst.

It only takes Verde three seconds to determine which is the real ring by the intensity of the flame property. The other is pocketed in his baby lab coat for assurance. They have to make it to Tsunayoshi. Before it's too late.

"I knew it."

They're greeted by an unkindly sight. The older, taller hitman points his special Leon gun towards both Mukuro and Verde. A laugh comes from Mukuro as of he undoubtedly knows illusions will not work for this and decides summoning might be better. However what can one do at gunpoint.

"Oya? Mafia really are distasteful." Mukuro smiles pleasantly with an underlying menace as he hears the scientist scoff in return.

"Reborn." Verde says slowly; smugly. And said Reborn is tempted to shoot him right now this very moment.

"Return the ring." Is all he says and Verde laughs. It is really inevitable fate. Once enemies always enemies. He will never accept such a pitiful fruitless effort. All his endeavors and experiments go to waste for this moment.

"You act as if I will."

The tension skyrockets as Verde hops down from the shoulder of Mukuro. "You're unbearably dim-witted and simple even after all these years. I will be carrying through. You will not stop me." As he approaches Reborn the gun is aimed unflinchingly towards his head. A sure aim that could certainly kill him if desired.

"Then I will take it from your dead body."

"You will never obtain your Tenth Generation Vongola this way. You cannot kill an arcobelano."

"There are other ways."

And squeezing the trigger, he shoots.

Verde only watches in slow motion as the bullet rotates towards him. But the paralysis won't work. Why?

The clanging of metal is his answer.

* * *

 **This was already half written because it was intended to be my eleventh chapter until it was moving too fast. I'm 99% sure you can guess what has happened but I won't spoil if not. Mukuro doesn't have many lines or actions but that will change as the story progresses. I don't have much to say about this one except for at least Verde isn't dead.**

 **Please don't forget to leave feedback!**


	14. XIII

_Two can keep a secret if one of them is dead._

He lay on the grass, what might have been pleasant feels unbearably painful. Blood crusting on the side of his face, letting his guard down had been a mistake and yet

 _"Even if you are my enemy I refuse to kill you."_

What would that mean? His mind is so clouded with pain that he sobs, he wants to think and feel. He wants to know where the Sawada boy with the injured ankle pulls his strength from. He wants to lack hesitancy such as he.

He attempts to wipe away the tears slipping down his bloody cheek. He cannot raise his hand to do so. Hayato only sobs more. From where will he derive his own strength?

Sasagawa, the stupid woman, he can faintly see her leaning over him. He can see her terror morph into something that he knows well. Hatred.

And Hayato can do nothing but lay there with his broken bones and bruises.

 _He wishes they would not hate any longer._

He feels his body being lifted, dull green eyes slip shut. He is so tired.

* * *

"Takeshi!"

A braid flies through the air at an incredible speed when Tsuna whips his head around, just in time to combat the sword aimed directly for his neck.

The spade, it grates against the hardened steel of his weapon. And he sees those eyes so filled with anger. Tsuna keeps from laughing bitterly, they are so much like his now. Takeshi is horrified when he sees the slightest smile curving on his opponent's lips. And when he speaks it is all the more dreadful.

"Was it worth it?"

The rain guardian jumps backwards. "What are you sayi-"

Tsuna is aware of the gazes of mist and arcobelano pair. "Was it worth it?"

He takes opportunity of the rain's confusion to aim a sure hit with his spade. Reborn still holds Verde at gunpoint but the tables have turned part way.

"Tsuna!"

He could have easily provided a finishing blow. But for another time, he would give them their chance to finally rid him from this world. But will they take it?

And now here he stands, slightly battered, before the arcobelano Reborn. Spade in hand. Their eyes lock for a brief second and Reborn sends him the worst sentence he has ever heard in a long time.

"Iemitsu and I. We know."

Best to keep blank. Lest this be a trick. "What do you know?"

Reborn is unblinking. "About Nana. About her death."

A million terrifying memories rush into him at once and he has to close his eyes in order to dispel them all. He hates them. The ones that keep him awake long into those bitter lonely nights where he can no longer feel her warmth.

"What good will it do to know? You are twelve years far too late. Her illness was never mentioned for fear he would stop loving her. And when she died,"

He does surprisingly well at the memories that flow so freely.

"It was broke. Her heart was broken because she believed in him and his return. But he never came even on her deathbed. I can never forgive such an act."

He points his spade at Reborn. "I hate him. I will never become one of you."

Verde nods solemnly. And Reborn lowers his gun a fraction of a second before gripping his resolve, raising the pistol once again.

"Hate is not a valid excuse."

Tsuna's smile is aggressive if anything. "I spent a year in a goddamn orphanage. I'm allowed to hate whomever I choose."

Verde cuts in as sharp as ever. "Might we go, Tsunayoshi?" In one quick flash he is settled on Tsuna's shoulder while the taller deflects the bullet Reborn fires after him.

Mukuro, highly amused, comes to stand nearby. "You owe me that favor still, Sawada."

"Of course." Comes the curt response and then suddenly,

in he cuts. Smooth and proud. Walking a leisurely pace. Mukuro locks eyes, grinning. Met with a sound of disgust.

Hibari Kyoya stands before them.

He stares only at Sawada Tsunayoshi. The one who has stolen Vongola property, refused requirement and injured subordinates of the mafia familiga. A valid enough excuse if any.

"I'll bite you to death!"

Verde is thrown one handedly into the air, Vongola ring inside his baby palm. Instead of falling he flies. A new invention for a quick escape. Thus leaving the other two behind but they are not bothered.

"Bite me then."

Another clash of steel. He can feel the tonfas attempting to hook his spade out of his hands and onto the ground. Tsuna twist it, sabotaging the act.

"Do you remember?"

Kyoya is clearly listening as they exchange blows, chaos in the background. Mukuro fighting off Reborn best he can.

"We were only children. But I remember."

Kyoya growls in annoyance. "Get to the point, herbivore."

And so as they lock weapons over the grinding metal he is told a terrible secret. He had long forgotten and yet the herbivore of all things remembers. He had vowed to take it to his grave and none who know shall live.

"You cried that day." Tsuna whispers, swinging the shovel full force.

"You're quite arrogant." Comes the low reply.

"You loved me anyhow." And that, trips up the mighty prefect. It is mere seconds before he hits the ground, dust billowing in reaction. He pulls himself up. Determined still.

And with a leer unlike one he remembers, Sawada jumps. Mid-air. Mukuro following with a laugh.

Their hands both hook onto it. The branches of the tree, Reborn firing shots and Kyoya flying after.

Takeshi is asleep in the dirt.

Hayato's eyes won't open even as Kyoko grips his warm hand.

Because there was no one who ever loved as he. There are too many unspoken things.

If they are to vanish tonight. No one knows what is to happen. And so when they have reached the density of the forest nearby,

"This is part one of my favor, go."

Mukuro slips to him that rare item, dropped there by Verde himself. A shuddering breath. He watches the illusionist leave. The ring is so cold, he closes his eyes as they are within meters.

Steadying the fourth finger, he slips the ring on.

* * *

 **I didn't mean to make it so angsty? Hoo boy**

 **Please leave feedback if you want to**


	15. XIV

_Why weren't you honest from the start?_

He watches in awe unlike anything he's felt as power courses through his being. The flame is lit in a spectacular hue of orange he's never seen even in his own flames. He can feel his eyes sharpening as they often do.

But they hurt, oh they do. He can feel their pull weighing on his hands and he wonders if this was a good cover plan. But there is no time to be dawdling on such thoughts because he can hear them.

Their heavy footsteps stop nearby and he opens his stinging eyes. They're glowing he can tell by their slightly shifting expressions. He will not lose. Not to the world's greatest hitman or the boy of his past.

"Would you forgive what ignorance has brought?"

He asks so in a chilling tone causing Reborn's eyes to narrow farther than he ever thought they could. Then words hang dauntingly in the air for them to process.

And then as silver steel tonfas reflect the dancing flames they swing towards the oncoming flame fired towards them. The flame dissipates but there are many more, stronger with each flow.

Reborn fires shots but they are swallowed up by the dancing orange shield Tsuna has created for himself. Eyes glowing hotter.

"Fuck." Reborn curses, Kyoya still swinging furiously at the oncoming fires with a determination the hitman sees only when he is interested, or serious. It is an incredible mixture of both as of Kyoya is not to be outdone by a weeping herbivore with mere Sky attributes.

Though it is much more than normal attributes he refuses to acknowledge this in any manner.

"Sawada.."

He growls lowly whilst attempting to smash his skull in but fails each time due to the swing of an arm. It's pissing him off as he refuses to lose this.

And then it flickers.

Flames are not designed to flicker as if a dying bulb.

Both take three steps back.

An explosion one would think, three is a rush of hot air and flames that blow them both uncontrollably backwards and there isn't even one second to grab onto anything nearby.

If not for the eminent danger it would've been a sight to see them, the Vongola's most influential, rolling head over heels into the nearby brush.

And a less than amused Tsuna attempts to weakly wipe his hands on his shirt with no real relief. He looks at his hands, scarred with fresh burns from the flames before stumbling into the density of the forest as fast as he can possibly muster.

He is aware of their reaction times and that with his body now as this he can easily be caught.

His hand brushes against the fabric of his sleeve and he cringes inwardly at the spurt of pain it produces. Will he make it out dead or alive? Will he possibly make it out at all?

His legs are beginning to falter and his heart begins pounding too loudly for his ears to hear anything else. Adrenaline kicks in and he finds himself with the strength to run faster.

"And they have my spade."

That is all he can swear by although the pain in his hands are far too progressed to touch anything, let alone swing a shovel and fend off two professional mafiaso.

His heart drops to the pit of his stomach upon the realization he is indeed defenseless. They could easily be upon him.

Someone yanks his arm backwards and he's prepared to fight until he dies. Whipping around, ironically his rather messy braid whacking whomever square in the face, he raises his fists for combat despite the fresh pain.

"Christ, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro holds his braid up loosely with a frown.

Tsuna sighs with obvious relief. His heart had nearly stopped, he bats his hair out of the illusionist's gloved hands. His hands are burning in sensation. Melting almost.

"Sorry, I'm being chased." He says almost quietly, Mukuro glances at his hands before taking his forearm and pulling it along. His little grin revealing just what Tsuna knows as his sadistic nature.

"Well of course you are. The arcobelano sent me for you, he knew the flames would be too much pressure." His voice is hushed now as of they can hear Kyoya sliding smoothly past vegetation that surrounds them. Reborn not yet sensed.

"Come with us."

Tsuna nods as the entire rest of the Kokuyo gang slowly appears near Mukuro. Even down to Fran, who stands as unperturbed as usual.

Chrome glances up nervously and Tsuna can tell she's accessing the best escape route. Lest they all be caught.

Mukuro holds his hand up in a yielding sign and everyone remains perfectly still. With the other hand he points towards what is instantly recognized as the East route. His hand drops and in one moment he signals for them all to run that direction. They do.

Avoiding the sudden onslaught of bullets that attempt to strike them from behind they manage to follow Mukuro through the sudden twists and turns of the forest, the second they know they've lost them is when they approach the hideout once again.

Verde is there with the most satisfied look Tsuna has ever seen.

Mukuro grins as does Tsuna and it spreads slowly to the rest of the Kokuyo gang even Fran's lips quirk up a small amount. They've obtained the rings. All of the guardian rings and the honest to goodness Sky ring.

They've succeeded.

"M.M." Says Mukuro slowly and she lets out an overly dramatic sigh but approaches Tsuna.

"Give me your hands."

Understanding he holds them out and watches the Sun flame burst to life over his scarred and puffy hands. Swelling from the irritation. It never fails to amaze him as the small flames heal his skin back into it's perfect form, that something could be so calming.

Mukuro gives her a pleased nod as M.M flounces away with a mutter, having healed his hands entirely.

"Now you owe me two favors, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

"Reborn, you should look at this."

The hitman makes an irritable noise in the back of his throat, having come back from a fruitless chase two hours prior. But regardless he approaches Shoichi's desk. Leaning slightly against it.

"What?"

Shoichi adjusts his glasses slightly before pointing to the screen before them. The graph chart in red and green.

"This is the regular flame wave consistency of a powerful flame user." His finger points to the smooth waves of the green graph line. "And this," He points to the red one with sharp points and a rapidly shooting line. "Is the one of Sawada's."

Reborn compares the two with almost dread if he weren't prepared for anything. "So in conclusion?"

"In conclusion the flame is a destructive one. Rather than supporting the user and providing anything it's eating away at his life force. It's not a regular based flame. He will die soon if it isn't corrected or is used too frequently."

Reborn does his best not to swear. "I see. Is there a way to reverse the flame?" They need the heir alive. All efforts up to this point will be for nothing if he dies.

"Spanner and I are looking into it." The blond man at the next desk with a lollipop stick hanging from his mouth nods briefly before turning back to his computer screen.

"Good." Reborn knows this will be a huge rift in their plans. What with the already stubborn refusal of Tsuna already.

Perhaps he can serve as boss before his time is up. With Xanxus as the only other heir there isn't much of a way to squeeze around this. Speak of the devil.

"Xanxus." He greets the man in whom's eyes are shining their suspicious gleam.

"So that kid is going to die."

Reborn tugs down his fedora slightly. "We don't know for sure. If I find out you're helping it along I swear to god I'll strangle you with my bare hands."

He pushes past him, threat securely in place. Aware of shining eyes that follow him up until the door.

He knows it won't stop him from trying.

* * *

 **Okay so this is the rewrite now. I hated how the past three chapters had turned out so I took the liberty of deleting them so I could redo it. I have plotted everything out now so we have about seven more chapters to go. I'm sorry for any confusion this may have caused but I assure you this is much better than the trainwreck of before.**

 **I look forward to response!**


	16. XV

_Taking this one to the grave._

Bated breaths. He watches as Verde arranges them. All of the rings across the panel. They're glittering and in his perspective absolutely stunning. All around stands the Kokuyo gang. Without their help this may have never came to be.

Their first success.

He watches the arcobelano lift the last ring. The storm, and fit it into the slot which is the original ways to activate them all. Surely this will lead him to the answers he needs to free the curse. They will all be saved. Verde will be saved.

He will no longer have to bear the pain of the curse.

When all has been adjusted Verde does as he said he would. The pacifier glows an ungodly bright green, filling the room with it's light. And they all look towards the panel.

Nothing stirs. Nothing is happening.

Perplexed he tries rotating the flames of his pacifier. They are indeed filling the rings but the rings, not even the willing Sky, will not respond in any way.

After three minutes of no success he stops. Clearly trying to pinpoint what had gone wrong with all his calculations. Is it another pacifier? Is it another group of rings? There has to be an answer somewhere or at the very least, a clue.

There is only one current place he can think to look. Where they now keep the most important bodies.

"Mausoleum."

"What?" Several different voices echo in unison.

Verde turns towards the mismatched group, his spectacles pushed up an inch more so they are not hanging down his face. He wishes for a reliever cup of tea. Instead he takes a swig from his baby sized water bottle.

"The Vongola mausoleum. The one standing in the center of the gravesite. Tsunayoshi has been there."

Tsuna frowns.

Verde points at Tsuna, Mukuro, and Fran. "Go there. Look for anything, any sort of useful clues."

"Oya? Fran too?" Mukuro glances at the fourteen year old boy with distaste. Though he is his student, Fran has no concept of manners. He might get them killed.

Verde glances at Fran, horrific memories of him being swung around in the younger days coming to mind. "I refuse to be alone with him."

Fran snorts.

Tsuna nods slightly. He was not often around when Kokuyo was but he'd seen two occasions and that was enough. "We'll take him along."

Fran's mutter of having no choice in the matter goes unacknowledged. It is decided they will go under the cover of night and a new spade is presented to the initial grave robber of the bunch. He cradles it closely making M.M gag over how simple it was.

The other three would remain with Verde and if at dawn the didn't return rescue operations would be arranged for. Mukuro says they can always just leave Fran earning an elbow jab in the ribs from Tsuna.

And hours after dinner began their night endeavor.

"That is not how you sneak into a grave site." Hisses Tsuna at Mukuro in whom is five feet into the area after having scaled the high fence. He and Fran stand on the opposite side. Crouched to look as if they are like the shrubbery growing nearby.

Mukuro glances back at him, long ponytail flying a bit in the evening breeze. "Then how?"

Tsuna scales the fence, beckoning Fran who joins seconds after with a bored yawn.

"Too late now." Tsuna bristles at the chuckle in response.

Swinging his spade over his shoulders he sighs, crossing the center of the graveyard swiftly as possible. The other two on his heels.

They've replaced the iron bolt with several. He knows how this plays out however. As suspected there are the stained glass windows, easy.

"Move." He says watching the two step back with mild interest.

Armed with the spade he swings it hard. The glass shatters beneath the pressure of the metal and thus, they have their entrance.

"Ladies first." Tsuna gestures to Mukuro and Fran once again snorts.

"Oya? How chivalrous." Mukuro climbs through the opening in a more graceful way than Tsuna knows he ever could. Fran next who is unusually silent for…..well Fran. And finally he joins them as the end. Turning on their flashlights in the pitch blackness of the inside.

Graves, several lay as if in wait side by side. Any hints may be concealed anywhere in this mausoleum.

"Too bad you'll never get anything as nice as this." Fran directs his comment at Mukuro who shines his flashlight in his eyes. This causes the amphibian boy to drop his own with a "shishooooo."

 _Thunk._

Tsuna whips around. That is not a natural sound, Fran should not be laying there as if he is asleep. He knows Mukuro well enough to know it wasn't him.

Their flashlights dance around the area and then a flash of orange gives way. Who-

He nearly drops the light producing item he carries when something silver and gleaming aims right at him, he dodges and his head suddenly snaps backwards enough to hurt. A tearing sound accompanies it.

Without a second thought he grabs hold of his shovel strapped to his back and swings wide. There is a loud knocking of metal with bone. And something hits the floor.

"Shine your light over here."

Not having to be told twice Mukuro does so, revealing the body of Sasagawa Kyoko. By some miracle hit with the flat end.

"Are you fucking- relentless." Tsuna swears. "We need to go now. Return at a later date. We were too loud."

"Agreed." Mukuro shoulders his unconscious charge, somehow managing to hoist them both out the window. Tsuna snatches the knife by her form. Disgusted.

Spade in hand, knife pocketed and flashlight in the other he too slips out the window. Minutes into the safety of the forest once again he hears shouts, and then he notices.

His head feels unnaturally lighter.

Dropping the spade his hand flies to his neck.

Hair is missing. His hair, his hair had saved him from being stabbed. His promise was never broken because he himself never broke it. Mother saved him. Just as she had always she would. Even on her deathbed.

It's been cut and he feels guilt.

"Tsunayoshi, hurry it up!"

Picking up his spade again he flees after the illusionist.

* * *

"You of all people know that was ridiculous method."

Reborn looks on as Ryohei carefully wraps bandages around the head of his sister. Refusing to let Shamal get within ten feet of her even.

Kyoko winces from the throbbing him here skull. They'd found her on the mausoleum floor tonight, she only vaguely remembers. But she'd almost had him. "It was all under contr-"

"No." Reborn cuts her off. "It was not. I trained you with the basics, do not ignore your fundamentals."

"Why are you so intent on him? We have Xanxus! He is an heir! There is more than one, he's not our only option!"

Reborn's voice is of pure incredulous disgust. " _Xanxus?_ You would rather have him lead the Vongola?"

"Sawada has…. he's hurt so many and...h-he killed one of us! He almost killed Gokudera too! He hurt you! Xanxus would be better." Kyoko feels her voice trembling but she's said what she thinks is reasonable.

"So you're on his side?" Reborn shakes his head. "He does not match up to the requirements, and he's killed more people than you can count in your lifetime. He may be a leader but we need _something different._ And Tsunayoshi fits the bill."

She practically flies out of her chair, Ryohei dropping his bandages and calling after her.

"I _will_ send the grave snatcher back to the grave!" She declares leaving the infirmary at a pace so rapid her brother cannot catch her at the door in time.

Only later do they learn, to Reborn's disapproval that she has convinced Iemitsu to form a party of mafiaso in order to search for the whereabouts of said grave snatcher.

"It's not in my hands anymore." Remarks Reborn when Ryohei mentions it to him.

He cannot be responsible for anyone's actions.

"But I will interfere if it goes too far."

* * *

 **Hoo boy so there's that. Also I understand that Kyoko is majorly ooc but if you consider that this is an au and the circumstances for her are wildly different from the canon version it makes more sense. I wish I could've written more Fran sass but alas.**

 **Thank you for the continued support!**


	17. XVI

"Nothing?" Verde's brow raises at their haggard appearance and the hacked up hair Tsuna sports. They have returned empty handed and with the youngest knocked completely out.

"We didn't have enough time. Someone was guarding." Tsuna wrinkles up his nose at the thought. "I had to knock her out and it made too much noise."

Verde too wrinkles his nose, but in annoyance. "Well we will have to try again as soon as possible, the science can't wait. I'm still forming a thesis on why the rings are not reacting."

"Could it be the wills of the other flame users? If none are willing that would create a link wouldn't it?" Says Tsuna as he combs the loose strands out of his hair to settle on the floor at their feet. Hopefully, the damage wasn't too horrendous.

Verde dismisses the idea with a wave. "Not possible. Rokudo or Dokuro would have been able to activate the Mist ring if that were so. It is not the resolution of the bearers." He tosses his empty water bottle in the large garbage can by his main desk, it joins many others.

"Speaking of flames," He pulls out a file from his messy desk that will most likely be organized soon. "Tsunayoshi. I'm taking you off the suppressors."

This startles said Tsunayoshi from where he is combing his hacked hair, a good amount left. "Why?"

"Your flames are too destructive, if I can make a drug that centers on some of your… fonder memories there is a chance to reverse the affect the suppressors have caused. Flames formed by only the negative emotions will eat you up from the inside."

Verde frowns at how much work it will be. But it is for the sake of science and more importantly the curse. He's willing to take chances as much as he knows Tsunayoshi is.

"We're going to try having you unite the rings with a stable flame."

Tsuna stares at him for a second before quietly nodding permissibly, as he will do whatever is required of him with no second thoughts. His loyalty lies in Verde. Whatever is needed will be done. "I'll do it."

"Good." The scientist nods in approval. He watches the Sky leave with exhaustion in his movements, and true to his observations the second Tsuna's head hit the pillow he was out.

* * *

"It was rather pretty too," Chrome speaks quietly in the hour before supper as they sit in Verde's spacious bathroom facing a large mirror.

She catches the sad glint in his eyes. "I apologize I- didn't mean for that to come out so…. harsh." Voice fading with each word she raises the shears, watches his eyes squeeze shut in frightening anticipation.

"It's alright." His voice is soft. Chrome almost jumps when he flinches at the resounding snip of the scissors closing around uneven strands.

"I'm sorry." She mumbles, taking another cut off his hair.

"I'm fine."

That's a lie. Chrome knows more than anyone that Tsunayoshi is undoubtedly lying but she makes no move to prove it.

Instead, she decides to change topics. "What is for supper?"

"Pasta." He watches her face light up.

* * *

"You're just jealous."

Tsuna rolls his eyes for practically the thousandth time that evening watching Fran taunt Ken from across the dinner table because Ken was the only one who'd fall so easily into it. It had gone from amusing to irritating in a span of ten minutes.

"Your eyes might roll out of your skull," M.M comments taking a refined bite of her pasta.

"I wish they would." Tsuna can't help but mutter, watching her near gag on her pasta having been taken by surprise. She never choked however so at least they weren't lacking any comrades.

"I didn't know you could deepthroat pasta," Fran says, not missing a beat and receiving a power glare in return for his heroic action. The action being that he freely insulted M.M.

"Not at the table," Chikusa speaks up, frowning all the while. "I'd like to enjoy my meal this time."

"Me too, byon!"

"Ken you don't even chew long enough to to taste it."

Fran needs to stop one can assume because Ken looks ready to launch himself across the table regardless of any consequence.

"Don't be so upset, Tsunayoshi-kun." Mukuro, of course, would say, poking his arm.

"I'm not upset…" Perhaps.

"Oya? I think a cage bird sings when indeed it cries."

And with a heave Tsuna chokes into his napkin. Causing the room to dissolve into surprised silence. "I think I'll turn in early."

Despite the fact he'd slept half the day already, Tsuna picks up his dishware from the table, meal hardly was eaten.

For once Fran has no comment. Going on to stab a noodle.

* * *

"You understand why I am assigning you this, correct?"

Mukuro sighs in annoyance. "Wouldn't it be easier to finish off the two rather than keep them distracted? As much as I love a good game of tag this is rather bothersome."

Verde wrinkles up his nose as the infant often does. Glasses raising on their own with the movement. "You know Reborn isn't easily beat as well as the fact we need them both to be living."

"Is that so?" Grinning as he does, Mukuro tugs a bit at one of the fingers to his gloves.

"Very well. Now would be a good chance to redeem a favor anyhow."

Verde nods in dismissal on that particular matter.

"Just make sure you send Reborn and his cronies on a wild goose chase until I can finish the drug. About three days time."

Mukuro shrugs. "Doable."

"Good."

Having turned back to his monitors and research formulas Mukuro takes it upon himself to dismiss and find Tsuna to redeem the likely favor he has planned.

Babysitting was worthy of one out of two redeemable favors.

And so he finds Tsuna, full concentration, one of Verde's books on flame concentration in his hands. The opportunity for a good scare arises.

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

In response to his name, Tsuna screams. Falling off the sofa he had rested on up til now.

"What?!"

Cut to the chase. "I need to redeem a favor. Look after Fran for three days or until I return to the base."

"Mukuro knows he's being eyed suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Personal matters."

A moment passes in order to think of his willingness to accept such a request though having been given two favors. Their system of favors truly never failed in the sense of owing one another. "Fine."

"Excellent. He'll be in your care starting dawn this morning."

For some reason, Tsuna finds himself startled. "So soon?"

With that grin, he wished he'd kept his mouth shut.

"Are you going to miss me?"

"I'm going to miss tuning you out."

Another grin from Mukuro returns the gesture. "So cruel, Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

 **I haven't updated in forever but seeing as how I'm so close to the ending I figured I would pull through during break and try to finish. I put this off for far too long.**

 **I hope for more support as we wrap up these next few chapters!**


	18. XVII

"Broad daylight? Isn't that dangerous?" Nervous, utterly nervous she is to be wandering around even in casual wear. Perhaps they could stumble into any given person after all this area isn't too large.

Inevitably Tsuna glances up from where he continues to tie remaining hair into a decent ponytail. Fingers tangled in roughed up strands of brown.

"It's only dangerous if you're caught."

This only furthers her anxious manner. Seeming ansty in comparison to Tsuna's younger charge, blank in expression. Fran only shuffles side to side in boredom as he waits for Chrome to finish her fretting.

"A-alright…" Says Chrome quietly.

"It'll be nice for you to get out on something other than missions." He grins a grin that Chrome is obviously weak to for trust considering the ready nod of her head.

"Can we go then?" Fran drawls with his half-lidded stare in both their directions.

"I suppose." Tsuna finishes off his ponytail with a flourished twist; placing both free hands on his hips in a can-do manner. "Let's go."

Verde notified the three file out of the base entrance one after another, Fran yawning and stating how much of a nap he's going to require later on.

* * *

"Ground beef, for burgers."

"Chicken for soup?"

Three crowds around the fridge aisle of meat, attempting to decide on what they might purchase for meals at the base. With their current funds towards rations, it would be a bit harder than normal. "We use chicken more often."

Speaks Chrome once again with a soft voice to calm any turbulent waters.

"Point taken." Tsuna replies, balancing a package of chicken in each hand to add to their small basket. Canned vegetables occupied most of the space.

Fran groans but trails after, carrying the bag of potatoes that refused to fit in their tiny basket.

"We done?" Sounding without a doubt bored.

"You can get in line while I get the cabbage." A curt response from Tsuna has Fran rolling his eyes before taking the basket and Chrome along with him.

In all honesty, it had never been his plan to round the corner and bump into Yamamoto Takeshi who, by the looks of it, was only expecting to buy a nice lunch. He almost didn't recognize Tsuna.

What with the unfortunate haircut and the way he seemed rather glowing today. A far cry from their last meeting.

On cue Tsuna quickly pivots his heel for a quick exit. Stopped only by a quiet "Why didn't you?"

"What?" It comes out louder than expected and both seem to jump involuntarily at the tone he carries within implication that perhaps Takeshi wasn't welcome for which he was indeed not.

"Why didn't you kill Hayato?" Cute.

Tsuna, looking tired beyond words, only waves his hand in the air with his back still turned towards Takeshi. It would do no good to show weakness now.

"Perhaps look inside yourself and ask, hm?" The air is far too still to bring any sort of comfort. Rather a heavy mix of confusion and tense unsaid words. And as Takeshi begins to speak, rather for hopes of some sort of elaboration, Tsuna cuts him off.

"There will be no just actions if all are to die. A blessing rather than a punishment. I can't allow such a thing."

The cabbage can wait. Ken isn't opted to eat it anyhow.

Takeshi spurs the impulse to grab onto Tsuna's sleeve, watching the other turn around with incredible speed. He knows his eyes are begging for unsaid answers but all he receives is a grimace in return.

"Let's go," Tsuna calls to Chrome and Fran. Standing idly with the shopping bags in hand, rather Chrome's hands. Fran refused to carry any. They both nod, watching sharply as he shakes off Takeshi's hand.

All heading out the door leaving him to his own business.

"Who was that?" Fran asks once safely away. Chrome jumping at the bluntness of such a question.

"An old acquaintance," Tsuna says quietly. They left it at that.

* * *

"A criminal? Impossible." Arms crossed, legs crossed and critically staring at the redhead before her. Hana is skeptical as ever. A brow quirked in the crossest fashion merely to prove that.

"Sawada is a klutz. Not to mention he could never even cross a wing without some sort of accident. I don't believe you."

Kyoko smiles as nicely as she can possibly muster. If she had known, Hana would have called her smile disgustingly bright.

"Unfortunately it happens to be the truth. He is a wanted man."

Hana is not to be persuaded without any sort of evidence, proving difficulty or rather, a challenge for Sasagawa herself. Having to make the tiniest fib about being an undercover cop rather than a mafioso always had been difficult.

"My badge." Kyoko prays Hana knows not the difference between this and counterfeit although Reborn himself always had these made. He would be pissed no doubt but that is nothing at this moment.

Hana studies said badge almost critically.

"Alright." She says at long last. "I believe your story. Although I can hardly believe it."

Kyoko nods. "I'd like anything you can tell me about Sawada."

And everything was told. Rather than the last bit which was interrupted harshly twenty minutes in, by a breathless Takeshi. Looking honest to god awful.

"I had a run in with him."

Kyoko's eye both widen and narrow at this proclamation from her fellow mafioso.

"Excuse me."

Hana is left to fester in her suspicions.

* * *

"I told you. I forbid, no, suspend you from working on Tsuna's case any further. As my student, you should know well enough that I don't accept raw emotion as a motivation. Move on to something else."

Kyoko practically yells in frustration, clamping down on her frustration as she watches Reborn shuffle through the files she'd so painstakingly collected. She scolds herself quietly for not having considered this possibility.

"Reborn-san listen-"

"Oh, I already have. You're going to make more mistakes and wind up dead. It seems more training is required. You're suspended, gear up."

She grits her teeth.

"Whatever."

And as that of a pouting child storms off. Much to Reborn's mixture of chagrin and amusement.

* * *

 **Nearing the end my dudes. Don't forget to let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome!**


	19. XVIII

"I suppose you'd have figured why I called you in here?"

"More tea?"

"Tsunayoshi, be serious."

Verde stands on the desk, tiny feet apart. The distinct slouch signals he's spent too many nights awake and would rather discuss things on a serious level than be provoked by mindless joke guesses.

Tsuna has some amount of pity inside himself to cease.

"The pills? Wasn't it?"

Verde claps his hands in a bit of a sarcastic manner. "Correct."

"Score one for me," Tsuna says eliciting a groan. He can't help but grin the tiniest bit at this. "So have you perfected them?"

"Perhaps. They should be safe to consumed but this would be the first prototype so side effects are a given."

Tsuna holds out his palm and a tiny green pill is tucked safely into it. He lingers at the warmth Verde's tiny hands could provide. Confused still as to why if Reborn could shape shift, why couldn't he?

A question for later he supposes. "Bottoms up." And down his throat slides the little green pill of Verde's own invention.

"Now we wait," Verde says reaching for his cup of lukewarm tea that had been brewed an hour earlier.

The effects are nearly immediate. Not even ten minutes later and Tsuna crumples to the floor, much to Verde's dull surprise and Ken's who'd just entered to give a report.

" 's he dead?" Ken secretly hopes not. He's the only one who cooks well.

"No. Take him to his room." Verde says and as if a second thought because Tsuna's behavior has undoubtedly brushed off on him, he adds a "please."

It was not an enjoyable trip. Ken running as fast as he possibly can and Tsuna himself sick from the motion.

"I'm going out!" M.M announced the moment she heard someone was sick enough to require a bucket and blankets. "I refuse to be part of this."

And no one called her back knowing she wouldn't help any by making gagging noises and repeatedly saying "gross."

"I return and you've practically killed him." Mukuro sighs with distaste at this. Pathetic is was to see how pale and fragile someone so strong could get.

Watching Ken and Chikusa draw lots to see when Tsuna would finally get better, Mukuro opts to get a drink of water. And maybe soundproof walls.

* * *

"Hand me the wire."

Chrome lifts the yellow wire as quickly as possible, extending it to the tiny outstretched hand awaiting said action.

"It smells gross in here," Fran comments but shuts up at the glare Chrome throws his way. "Hush Fran. It's not Tsunayoshi's fault."

And it was not but at least he was stable now and not projecting vomit every five minutes. Now hooked up to a great many IVs so Verde can discover where exactly the problem had occurred.

They'd been conducting tests all morning in order to find the crisis of that one little pill.

"He's asleep. I can't even wake him up." Fran says giving Tsuna a push and receiving a swat in return for the disrespectful action. "Ow."

"Leave him alone. He'll wake up soon enough." Verde says.

"Will he be okay?" Chrome whimpers watching another wire being prepared.

"Indubitably." Verde replies. She cringes as it's slid into the soft flesh of the thigh.

* * *

"Oya oya oya. How nice of you to come."

Mukuro ignores the bead of sweat that rolls down his face and curses the child who sent him to deter the Vongola's lead on them. Things would be easier if he weren't sent for all the dirty jobs as Mukuro likes to call them.

"Now, now. Don't look so intensely at me. I'll be frightened." A tonfa swipes at him for the jab.

Mukuro can't help but laugh at the sour face Hibari Kyoya sports. Although, his looks have always been that of a seriously dedicated person. The perfect sort to toy with.

"What a pathetic attempt." This swipe hits him directly in the gut and he can't help but grunt. "Violent aren't we?"

"Be quiet! Your aimless chatter is irritating." Kyoya responds, swiping a third time only to be blocked by the illusionist's unnecessarily flashy trident. A trademark of his style.

Earning a cheeky grin.

"Is that so? Well, maybe you'd like to refer to your sad sportsmanship. Or maybe the fact you can't even catch an injured man?"

Towards the arm this time.

Mukuro blocks and parries with a scratch to the neck. "Oh, my."

His laugh on proves to succeed in provoking Kyoya in whom growls, lurching forward.

"I'll be seeing you then."

And off he vanishes leaving a dreadfully angry opponent behind not to mention off course.

* * *

It had been a mistake. And Takeshi wasn't quite aware of it himself but the second he'd hit the ground, a poison needle in his side. He knew that wandering around mindlessly had been both a mistake and a blessing in disguise.

Immobilization from the poison, however, was less than either of those.

He'd never expected Tsuna to be so weak either. Carted around by using Chrome's shoulder in order to rehabilitate faster. None of them were expecting Takeshi to be roughly hauled in by an annoyed Ken.

"Should we kill him?" Was Chikusa's first question making blood run cold.

"No!" And every eye turns to Tsuna, especially Verde's. Piqued with interest at the sudden outburst of someone who very much hates the Vongola organization.

"Leave him alone. They were-" They watch him stumble forward tense. "Bound to find us anyhow. We need to be at least more hospitable than them ."

A jab that stings nonetheless.

Despite the pain that makes his head pound and sweat form in fat beads on his forehead, Takeshi perseveres enough to speak. Slowly.

"-hat." Mostly garbled his tongue feels so languid, frustrating not to be able to form correct words.

"He can't speak. I used stronger poisons." Chikusa explains. Nudging him with a foot.

"Lock him up at the very least." Verde sighs, heading back to the lab and leaving the others to their own devices. Bickering mostly.

Takeshi can hear them from his place behind the door. Laughing. Talking. They sound just like a family to him. Just like his own and for the first time since the start of this he wonders who exactly is in the wrong?

Who are the selfish ones? Who are the bad ones? For Takeshi it is neither and digesting such a revelation is almost too much to handle.

He knows they're coming.

They will come, his own family.

And prays that the final result is nothing too drastic. How was he to know what would happen within hours anyhow?

* * *

 **Y'all are going to hate me for the last two chapters ;^)**


	20. XIX

"They're here," Fran says as if announcing the weather for the day and it's as if everything was turned upside-down in a frenzy. Tossing weapons to one another from all corners of the base. Tsuna pockets the new pills Verde tosses him in hopes they will work.

He prays they will.

Footsteps. Loud, pounding at the earth beneath them in what they all know is a death march of the worst sort.

And as Verde's assistants that work part-time rush towards the entrance to close it, he hears the gunshots and smells the musk of gunpowder and blood.

Each corpse falls in a lifeless dance. Filling the air with slight panic, concealed but he can feel it. He can feel the tenseness of the situation and everyone being wound tight as the group comes into view.

"Oya? What a rude greeting, so early in the morning. What if we were perhaps still resting?" Mukuro walks into view, trident brandished. Obviously expecting some sort of quip to match his own. Or hoping for one.

"Good morning, then." Says Iemitsu through grit teeth, entering the scene much to Mukuro's amusement.

"Well, it's too late. You've gone and spoiled it now."

Iemitsu is clearly in no mood to play games much to Mukuro's delight. "I've come for my son."

"Come on and get him then, byon!" Ken shouts above everyone, bristling.

And all at once it came. Chikusa jumping ahead and blocking a clear barrage of bullets with his yo-yo's. Swinging at furious breakneck pace. One could hardly see where his hands started and ended.

There were the sounds of clanging weapons everywhere as the entire place turned into the war zone they'd been dreading. Steadily someone dragged unconscious Takeshi out, to Tsuna's silent relief.

A scraping noise like nails on a chalkboard catches Tsuna's attention. The door to the lab is closing.

Unsteadily he scrambles to it, seeing Verde standing inside and understands. The research comes first and foremost if it were to be damaged it would be a lost cause. His smile is all but genuine as the door slowly closes, Verde staring back at him. Unblinking.

He swallows it all. The fear that he'll never see his real father ever again. Verde will only ever be his father.

"I promise to save you all."

Verde grins, malicious. "That's a fool's words, Tsunayoshi."

And they know, they both know that this is their last goodbye. Because they both feel that is how it will be. Tsuna hopes they're wrong.

He weakly fends off a punch from Ryohei himself, sprinting left away from the punch and blocking a right fist aimed at the face. His own flames he knows are terrible condition-wise. Shaky, unstable. He can't hold off for long this way.

He reaches to take a pill and it's knocked roughly from his hands, a feeling of dread ensues. It won't be long he knows, dodging a kick to the ribs. He hasn't much time without those.

The pressure can be felt steadily rising within himself, it hurt.

And then, a fist almost to the back of the skull. He only succeeds in stumbling for balance as Kyoko stands over him. Almost proud until a shout causes her to nearly freeze. Only for a few seconds, however. Eyes blazing with intent she's focused on her goal.

Watching Reborn gun his way over with smug satisfaction in her being.

Their eyes lock. Tsuna's own brown with his gray. And something like electricity can be felt. A hot rush of a challenge. Daring one another to intrude.

"Curse."

Without any warning, both siblings lurch forward into the blinding light. Before flying backward into the ground by a burst of heat. Hands smoking, Tsuna stands looking defiant.

Facing the bullet Reborn aims at his head.

It never meets Reborn grins.

It dissolved into the flames.

And they clash. A barrage of bullets, so many at once all come in an unholy rain above him. Flames swelling with each bullet it swallows whole.

And clearly better skilled is Reborn as he trades not only physical combat but bullets. Darting to and fro among the skirts of the battle in a deadly dance.

Kicking upwards Tsuna manages to knock out a gun, shot in the leg for his daring move. It heals almost instantly to his surprise. They're bubbling up and he knows he can't last much longer without one of those stabilizers. He'll never make it.

He blocks a hook kick with a right front block, twisting sideways to avoid the next inevitable blow. Reborn chuckles, almost bringing him to his knees with a single punch to the ribs. Blood splattering on dirty concrete.

He had hoped it would never be this hard. But Tsuna knows he was always wishing anyhow.

With one strong jump, he's on one of the broken floors, swallowing a tiny blue pill. Still small but he hopes improved. Reborn on him within seconds.

With a flare of life orange flames lick the bottom of Reborn's shoes, he frowns. Jumping into what no one had seen in years.

A defensive stance.

In a burst of blazing glory, rapid punches can hardly be met with any form of protection.

Reborn, hitman extraordinaire himself, can hardly catch up. And the building fills with a smoldering heat. Attracting more attention than the rest of the battle.

As if in response Iemitsu comes sprinting over. Gun posed in hand, hoping he won't have to shoot.

Reborn smiles.

The world's greatest hitman is up in flames.

Smoking; smoldering smaller and smaller in a brightly lit flame of orange and yellow.

It dances, wraps itself around the now child silhouette reflected in the yellow center. It dwindles smaller and smaller still until barely in a spark.

Iemitsu watches with his own eyes, mouth slightly agape. His son grinning, hands raised in a practically red force of flames.

A yellow pacifier clatters to the concrete ground. Dull.

* * *

 **Fight me**


	21. XX: Finish

Blue upon amber. The hues lock, deadly calm. Pacifier lying where it had fallen beneath a burning smolder of orange flames that grow brighter with each movement Tsunayoshi makes. With each flick of the wrist, he feels himself leaving.

He wonders if things would have been different.

But it's far too late now. No new spade, no more unseen treasures to find. No more anything.

He tears his eyes away from that man's. He is not his father.

Iemitsu takes but a cautious step forward.

And watches in horror as with a yell Tsuna bursts into flames.

Strong, huge. Everyone stop to gaze at the flower-like display of burning flames with him at its center. The black sheep.

They swallow him further; deeper. Sucking him into their fiery depths.

And Iemitsu cries out for his son of birth. Because it is too late he knows to fix anything as he'd thought. His son is burning in a stench of roasting flesh and screams right before him. Watching the flames eat him alive, powerless to do anything.

Amidst the flames in a gold, more beautiful than the treasures that adorn a queen's neck, he sees him. His young son. His son cries out. Tears overflowing in his eyes, gripping tightly to someone's hand. Nana's.

And there they leave him. Alone, alone, alone. Mother and son, hand in hand.

To spend eternity together.

Iemitsu has nothing left but his work.

The flames dissipate leaving only a pile of ashes in their wake. Where his son. Tsunayoshi once stood there and even filled in spite Iemitsu wishes he'd loved his son as he should have. It is his own fault.

The Vongola seal etched plainly in the ashes tell him so.

Deathly silent are all until Chrome lets out a shrill cry to shake the rafters.

All at once he weeps, palms grazing the ashes of what once was. If only…

"This is truly an impossible year."

-END-

* * *

 **It's been a pleasure... Thank you for sticking with this series. And I'm sorry for the end, thank you so much for the continued support! Bye!**


End file.
